Curse Me
by Closely
Summary: Akito gets fed up with Tohru’s pity for the Sohmas and allows her to live the life of a Sohma… In the curse of a Sohma…
1. Prologue And Chapter One

**Curse Me**

**By: Nikumu Chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, under any circumstances.**

**A/n: Again, one of my outrageous ideas! Hehe! I hope ya'll like it. Btw, this is _my_ poem.**

**Summary: Akito gets fed up with Tohru's pity for the Sohmas and allows her to live the life of a Sohma… Under the curse of a Sohma…**

**Prologue**

The Sohmas live under a curse, you see. A vile curse, it is! They are cursed under the Zodiac. If they hug, even just get to close to, one of the opposite sex or are put under rigorous physical or mental strain, they change. Poof! They're an animal on the Chinese Zodiac!

How do I know this, you may ask? I'll tell you. I live with them. I've seen it happen. I'm Tohru Honda and I know of the Zodiac curse, live with it.

They're truly great people, the Sohmas, despite the curse…

Shigure Sohma: the Dog. Shigure is what many, especially the boys: Yuki and Kyou, would call a pervert. He has a… err, obsession with young girls, more exactly: _high school_ girls. He likes Aya's shop and thinks that I would look gorgeous in some on the outfits, but I, being how I am, am modest and have to disagree.

Yuki Sohma: the Rat. He and Kyou are always fighting, whether verbal or physical, and Yuki always seems to win. Yuki used to have severe health problems but, as he grows older, his health seems to be progressing steadily, except for around freezing times. He is very kind, generous, and has his own fan club!

Kyou Sohma: the Cat. He's not in the immediate zodiac but is cursed. Being the cat, he's not exactly even _part_ of the Chinese Zodiac! Kyou's not accepted willing by any one in the family other than Kazuma, his martial arts sensei, and Kagura, his stalker, you could say. Kyou's got quite a temper! He gets flustered easily and always picks fights that he's not guaranteed to win.

Kagura Sohma: the Boar. Kagura sincerely, I think, loves Kyou. She said that Kyou'd asked her to marry him when they were kids. Though, Kyou protested that he was being threatened with his life, against his own will. One thing that _I_ find curious is: every time Kagura arrives, Kyou runs. Of course, Kagura follows but, when she catches him, she beats the living daylight out of him! But, ah, I guess that's how love is! Hehe!

Momiji Sohma: the Rabbit. Momiji is a cheerful, little boy, or so I thought, and he's _so_ generous! Though he seems to annoy Kyou, Momiji is fun to have around. Anyway, I don't see how a little boy like him could be anything even _close_ to bothersome; he's too lovable!

Hatori Sohma: the Dragon. Hatori is rather stern and cold to most and, at first, I found it unnerving. But, I then found out that he'd had a dreadful past! I could see why he was so distant once I heard! That was terrible of Akito—Oops! I'm sorry. I'm getting slightly off-subject. Ahem. Hatori is seen a lot of times either nursing Akito to health or watching over/baby-sitting Momiji. And, for the record, Hatori is a doctor.

Hatsuharu Sohma: the Cow. Hatsuharu has a… fascination with… Yuki. He says Yuki was his "first love". He is also another rival of Kyou's but, against Haru, Kyou apparently wins. Hatsuharu has a split-personality, unfortunately. Black Haru, we call it. It's somewhat scary, really. He goes 'Black' when he gets extremely mad. When 'Black', Hatsuharu gets sadistic, cruel, and he doesn't always say the nicest things!

Ayame Sohma: the Snake. Ayame is Yuki's older brother. Ayame has a knack at clothes designing. He owns his own shop…!! …Selling women's uniforms… To men… Ahem! As I was saying, Yuki and Ayame, I think, have a 'gap', as I prefer to call it, in their relationship. Ayame hadn't always been there for Yuki, in his childhood, when he needed his Onii-chan. Realizing his mistakes as time progressed and adulthood neared, Ayame tried to make up for it with his little brother but Yuki pushes him away every time, embarrassed for him. Ayame hasn't given up on his brother yet and I doubt he will any time soon!

Kisa Sohma: the Tiger. Kisa is like the little sister to me that I've never had! She'd just _so_ darling and sweet! You'd never guess what she calls me! She calls me 'Nee-san! That's _so _cute! She tends to shy away from others because of serious teasing at her school. Kisa is very quiet. It's hard not to want to take care of her. Kisa is the only child, in my knowledge, that doesn't grind on Kyou's nerves. Hehe, I just love her so much! …And so does someone else…!

Hiro Sohma: the Sheep. Hiro is… he's rather hot-headed and arrogant, much like Kyou. He talks back to any one he doesn't like… And that's pretty much every one, excluding Kisa. Hiro is another child that flares Kyou's temper. But, unlike Momiji, it's not his 'annoying voice' that irks him. It's the rude comment he makes to me, though, I've told him over, and over again that it doesn't bother me. Hiro has a soft spot for Kisa and makes those comments because he's jealous of me, thinking that Kisa likes me better than himself.

Ritsu Sohma: the Monkey. Ritsu has a bad habit of blaming everything on himself and has absolutely _no_ self-esteem. It's _so_ bad, in fact, that I can't help but sympathize for him. He's extremely insecure about him appearance and dressing in women's clothing. At first, I'd mistaken him for a girl! Silly me!! Ritsu goes into hysterical fits when anything goes wrong. Even the simplest things get him worried…

Akito Sohma: the Head Sohma: Akito is rather cold to his family. Many of the Sohmas don't like him much… Akito has severe health problems and Hatori says that he won't live very long. He's only 19, if you can believe! It's really very sad… that such an important man like him is destined to die so early…

All the Sohmas are wonderful people but, sadly, their lives were ruined once the Zodiac curse plagued them.

I am Tohru Honda and I live in the Zodiac curse of the Sohma clan.

**Chapter One**

_…Love…  
__My feeling…  
__My drive…  
__My actions…  
__My determination…  
__My choices…  
__My life…  
__…My despair… _

_Feelings are the greatest  
__And the worst  
__Part of life…_

_When feelings aren't expressed…  
__People can't help…  
__And when people can't help…  
__Others become depressed…  
__Suicidal…  
__Distant…  
__…Alone…_

The Sohmas are miserable; it's as simple as that. They're depressed. They're plainly gloomy! Someone, other than Tohru, found out and someone, other than Tohru, had their memory obliterated. The girl is okay, of course, but it still weighed heavy on the family.

One can only imagine the look on Hatori's face when Akito told him that he had to do his trick, _again_. Considering all those ugly memories he held, Tohru was surprised he even went through with it.

Kyou, Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki sat around the low table of the Sohma house. Kyou sulked wordlessly, head in his hands. The cheerful babble that Tohru usually kept up wasn't there, replaced by uneasy silence. Tohru's ever-lasting smile was not found; planted on her face was a thoughtful frown. Shigure's newspaper was down and his reading glasses laid on it as he massaged his sore temples; the coffee cup, filled with liquid, was cooling quickly, untouched. Yuki stared, unblinking, at the table before him.

Someone had gotten too close. It was his fault. If he'd been more alert—If Akito and Hatori hadn't—They could have handled it smoothly without the interference of the leader and his _loyal_ doctor.

Tohru soon wiped the frown off her face, looking at the clock. She tugged Kyou and Yuki to their feet by the collars of their shirts. "Time for school," she explained bluntly at their perplexed looks. Both boys sighed but followed Tohru as she bustled out the door.

The walk was silent; Tohru didn't know what to say to even remotely cheer them up.

_It isn't fair when you can't do anything…  
__When they all count on you…  
__You don't understand….  
__And you don't know what to do…  
__How to fix it…  
__…How to help…_

_When you can only watch people suffer…  
__That's the worse thing that any one can go through…  
__And I am…_

Tohru bit her lip. Kyou and Yuki were still quiet when they reached class. "Guys…" she began pitifully.

Both boys looked up simultaneously.

She opened her mouth to speak but decided against her words and shook her head. "It's nothing,"

Kyou shrugged and looked away, waling into the classroom but Yuki stared at her a while longer, curious of her behavior. "Is there anything wrong, Honda-san?" he asked softly.

Tohru sent him a nearly-reassuring smile and shook her head. "Nothing is wrong." She stated confidently. She saw Yuki nod once and head into class himself. Tohru let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. She needed… to see Akito…

Arriving home that afternoon, she jot down a list of supplies needed and sent Yuki and Kyou to the store with hope that, even in their sour moods, they'd get along okay. Once they left, Tohru confronted Shigure in his study. "Um, Shigure?"

Shigure looked up from his book, slipping off his reading glasses. "Tohru? What do you need?"

Tohru took a deep breath. "I need to see Akito. Will you take me?" she asked quickly, bowing with respect.

_How do I...  
__How do I help you?  
__What can I do?  
__I'm merely human…  
__I can only offer support…  
__Though, I will go  
__To the ends of the earth for you…  
__…All of you…_

_Love can only be expressed by actions…  
__Words are only lies waiting to come true…_

**Hehe! I'm done with my first chappie! Tell me what you think, please!! Thank you in advance for any future reviews!**

**Remember me, **

**_Nikumu_**


	2. Chapter Two

**Curse me**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song _"You'll Be In My Heart"_ by Phil Collins.**

**A/n: Sorry this took so long!!!!**

**Review Responses: **

_Anonymous: Jade: _Thanks for reading and I'm glad that you liked it!!

_Chibi Keiko:_ Glad you like it!!

_Anonymous: Stinky-chan: _Yeah, about the rooster thing, I do know that Kureno is the rooster in Fruits Basket but I have no idea who he is nor do I understand hid personality (even though my muse is named after him, lmao) – ditto with the horse, Rin. In the story, unfortunately, I only have the resources that I gathered from the anime DVDs.

_Drownin' in my Tears: _Yay!! Be happy!! I updated!!!

_Anonymous: Rei-san: _I'm glad you liked it!! Thanks. 231-54N Gotta love the l33t

_Machoupichounette:_ Whoa!! I got the name _right!! _I feel special… Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it!

_Deanna/Angel:_ I'm glad you liked it heehee

_Zeheria: _OMG I haven't heard from you in, like, … forever!! Glad you and Segenti like it Kureno-kun says hi, too!!

_Anonymous: animelubber: _Lol, glad you like… Sorry it took so long – blame the writer's block, lol…

_Maxraybeyblade: _Ooo, I'm glad you liked it

_San San as Herself:_ Glad to hear from you!! Sorry it took so freaking long to update this_one _story – I'm not sure why… Writer's block has never been this bad before…

**Chapter Two **

Shigure blinked. Surely, she hadn't… Why would she want to…? "What?"

Tohru faltered. She'd spoken clearly, right? "Will you take me, Shigure-san?" she repeated mildly.

The dog averted her question with a wave of his hand. "No, no. I heard you. I meant, why do you want to go?" Shigure shook his head to express his confusion.

Tohru blinked in bewilderment. What did one usually do when one wants to see a person above them? "Err, to _speak_with him…" she explained slowly, as if speaking to a child. Why was Shigure being so unreasonable??

The man sighed, realizing that Tohru obviously wasn't getting his point as to why _anyone_ would go see Akito willingly.

"Please, Shigure-san?"

Shigure closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath. That girl was _too_cute to resist sometimes... He nodded slowly.

Tohru grinned. "Thank you!"

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_  
_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

Tohru tried really hard to smile warmly when Akito joined her in the room and had to wonder why she felt her stomach drop – was it fear? Why would she be afraid of Akito? _Maybe for the fact that he nearly blinded Hatori-san in one eye…_ She couldn't stop herself from thinking. Paling as Akito glared at her, she gulped. Maybe he remembered their last encounter after Kyou's – err – incident? She struggled with all her might to smile now – just to bring life to the room…

She was now regretting her choice in asking Shigure not to come in with her. She looked around nervously. She and Akito were probably the only ones around this time of day; that thought made her laugh uneasily – only causing Akito to snap a "Shut up" her way. Her mouth clicked shut immediately.

"What are you here for, girl?"

Tohru, as if just realizing whom she was speaking to, lowered her eyes with respect and fright. "I—I need to speak with you about your decision on that girl, Akito-san," she looked up tentatively, "I – err – I don't think it was fair to the rest of the Sohmas…"

Akito didn't respond immediately, looking irritated. "What does your opinion have to do with _anything_ that goes on in this family?" he demanded softly with a look that sent shivers down Tohru's spine. He sat back, arms crossed, and waited for an answer when she didn't reply quickly enough.

Tohru chewed her lip, debating on her words. "Well…" she started, and then ended, not liking the way it was sounding. She sounded so nervous! "They're so depressed, Akito-san!" she finally blurted out, before gasping and covering her mouth. She slowly pulled her hand away moments later, saying, "I'm sorry… but, Akito-san, they're so downhearted that they allowed something like this to happen—"

"That sounds like their problem…" Akito interjected without care of her sentence.

"Akito!" Tohru unthinkingly reprimanded. "This is your family we're speaking of!" Akito's brow lowered in anger and Tohru's eyes widened like saucers; she pulled both hands to her lips and bowed low, apologizing, "I'm sorry – I wasn't thinking!"

"Apparently…" Akito drawled, relaxing again. "Now, what were you saying, Tohru?"

Tohru looked up again. "I was saying that I don't see how you would let your own relatives go through that," she answered defiantly.

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

Akito stood to give his fragile frame a more menacing look. "I don't see why I couldn't… They did it, not me…" he replied softly.

Tohru stood also, looking up at Akito for the height difference. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Akito. I'm truly sorry that you feel that way… For your family and your own sake, you should understand when I tell you it's not the right way to feel. You, of all people, should care most about what your family is feeling and how you make your choices… I'm sorry that it's so hard for you, but it's the right thing to know and do." She finished and looked down again, dreading his response.

"…Do you honestly think that you could do better?" Akito finally asked after several moments of silence. "Do you _truly_ think that you could run this family smoothly?"

It was soft, but Tohru had heard. She looked up at Akito. His face was hard with suppressed anger and he was fighting a twitching brow. "I didn't say that!" she protested instantly.

He wasn't even listening to Tohru anymore. "You seem to care so much – do you think you could do a better job at it than me???"

"Akito, I didn't – that wasn't what I—"

"Do you or do you not?" he demanded forcefully, banging his fist on the coffee table that sat beside him.

Tohru shrugged uncomfortably. "I—"

"Just answer the question!!" Akito roared, causing Tohru to yelp and duck her head.

"I—I suppose I could…" she muttered unintelligibly... but Akito got it.

"Is that so?" he scoffed, "For this pitiful excuse of a clan?"

Tohru looked up in surprise at Akito's words, gasping softly. That was awful to say about his family! "Akito!" she exclaimed on instinct.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

"What, now – did I say something wrong about the _enchanting_, little family of mine? Well, you can't do anything just yet…" Akito glared at her. "You want the job, you got it… I, hereby, hand the position of Head for the Sohma clan." He declared flatly. "Hope you enjoy… Then again – no, I don't… I'll step down and let you take your _true_place in this family…" he rolled his eyes scathingly.

A small gasp sounded from just outside the door, followed by a quick scamper of feet. Akito looked over at the girl who stood rigid with shock. "I'll let you handle_that_, too… Have at it…" Akito deadpanned, sliding the shoji out of his way and leaving the room for Tohru to gape at.

-

Momiji scurried through the Sohmas door, laughing and cheering aloud. "Yuki! Kyou! Shigure!! Come quick!! You'll never, in a _billion_ years, guess what happened at the Sohma house!!"

Shigure came running in, the only one of the three that knew where Tohru was, while Yuki and Kyou lagged behind, looking aggravated – they'd obviously been fighting by the revengeful look on Kyou's face and, not to mention, the bruise forming on his cheek.

"Well!? _Guess!!_"

"Akito died a horrible death?" Yuki shrugged flatly only to receive a fierce shake of the head from Momiji.

"We have a new, pretty lady member?" Shigure tried hopefully.

"Sort of!" Momiji hopped up and down happily.

"Sorry to say, but I like the nezumi's idea…" he said, jerking a violent thumb at Yuki ("It's not polite to point, Kyou," Yuki scolded with a monotone, bored voice, twisting Kyou's thumb downward) and rubbing his cheek while watching his thumb move in an unnatural position with awe.

Momiji blinked and shifted uncomfortably at the pair's actions before bouncing again. "None of that!!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "Akito said, while he was talking to Tohru, (A nervous laugh erupted from Shigure as the two boys glared murder at the inu, "You lied," they accused mercilessly) that she could do a better job as the Head Sohma (The threes' expressions slipped into shocked faces) and… he gave her the position!!!" Momiji whooped loudly, throwing his fist in the air, while he still bobbed up and down excitedly.

Yuki's iron grip on Kyou's thumb fell slack and they all stared with disbelief at the usagi, who was still cheering. His eyes blanked out and he blinked. "Momiji… did you just say that—that Tohru is now… _Head_ of _our_ family?"

Momiji nodded enthusiastically.

Kyou followed in suite of Yuki. "Maybe it's a trick of Akito's…"

Shigure began laughing hysterically, already rolling on the floor.

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_I can do this… I can _so_do this… I can _really_ do this…_ She chanted over and over, walking out of the Sohma estate. She had no idea how she'd gotten this far; she'd have sworn her knees would have given out before she could leave the room. Her knees were wobbling so badly that it was nearly impossible to walk in a straight line. Such responsibility… It was already getting to her. She was scared out of her wits!! _…How do I tell them?_

She stopped in her tracks. _O no… what do I tell them?_

_Will they be mad?_

_O my god, _she realized, _I practically _kicked out_ their Leader!!_

She breathed slowly, calming herself down. _They won't hate me… I hope…_ she whimpered quietly, shielding her face and picturing the results. She couldn't imagine their shock… or anger. Tohru finally pulled herself together and continued to Shigure's home.

Arriving at the house, Tohru took a deep, calming breath. She gave it to her panic, and turned to take a relaxing stroll around the perimeter of the household. She tried to calm her nervous heart to no avail and nearly jumped from her skin when she heard the shoji slide open from behind her, just as she was leaving.

"Tohru?" a voice called.

_And you'll be in my heart _  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_  
_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_

Tohru's head whipped over her shoulder at her name to see an older man standing at the door, sticking his head out to peer around at her. She blinked and tilted her head to the left. "Yes, Shigure-san?"

The man, now titled as Shigure, pointed at the doorframe he was leaning against. "Shouldn't you be coming inside about now?" he asked curiously, wondering why she'd passed right by the door.

Tohru looked from the shoji, to Shigure, to her path ahead, and back again to Shigure. "I was, err, going to go around and use the back entrance so I wouldn't disturb you all…" she fiddled with her clasped hands behind her back.

"You wouldn't disturb us at all, Tohru-kun; actually, we were waiting for you to arrive…"

Tohru's color drained and she froze. She felt the dread pool in the pit of her stomach again. _Why are they waiting? They must know something was up… O no! What have I done? _She searched frantically for a reason not to come inside. "Err, Shigure-san, I'm glad to hear that you care enough to wait for me, but, um, I was planning to take a walk and think about what Akito said to me…"

Shigure grinned. "But, why not share it with us? Sharing information is the best way to ponder over it…"

Tohru bit her lip and sighed. She had no other options. She gulped and nodded. "Sure…" she replied awkwardly.

Shigure's eyes lit and he showed her inside and Tohru followed him, feeling her knees tremble with worry. He took her through the house to where everyone was gathered, sitting around the table while Momiji bounced around and chattered to the boys – the two looked overly annoyed and ready to hurt the rabbit.

Tohru smiled weakly at the scene before her. It was so entertaining to her how the small boy could irk Kyou's temper – though he seemed to control it pretty well at the moment – and bring the worst of Yuki – though only at certain times.

Momiji looked up, along with the two older boys, when Shigure came in. Tohru ducked behind the inu, bowing her head, in embarrassment of the attention. "Hello," she greeted timidly.

An uncomfortable silence stretched out as the three (Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru) struggled with a sentence that would bring up the conversation with Akito.

"Tohru!" Momiji suddenly exclaimed, forgetting about annoying the pair of boys at the table. He bounced over to her and stood on his tiptoes so that he could look into her eyes. "I heard that Akito-sama made_ you_ leader!"

Kyou and Yuki sweat-dropped and nearly lost their balance, practically mirroring Tohru's shock. That was the easy way to start it off, they supposed…

_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

Tohru felt the color drain from her face once again. How did…? Was that the sound that she and Akito had heard – Momiji running away?? It was all too confusing for her in one day. "Wha—What are you talking about, Momiji-chan?" she asked with feigned naivety. She blinked at four boys (Shigure had sat down, interested, with Yuki and Kyou when Momiji announced what he'd heard) and cocked her head cutely to stray them from the accusation.

Of course, this distraction caught Shigure's attention right away and he turned to the three other boys. "Yes, what on earth _are_you talking about?" he demanded, siding, immediately, with Tohru.

"But… Akito-sama said…" Momiji began before trailing off in confusion.

While Momiji murmured to himself, restating what he'd said earlier to the occupants of the Sohma house, Yuki and Kyou cast incredulous looks back and forth between Shigure and Momiji. Tohru, sighing, dropped to her knees before the table and held her aching head with her eyes clenched tightly – brain pulsing from so much confusion and misunderstanding… She opened her eyes again when she heard one of the boys call her name.

_We'll show them together_  
_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

"Honda-san, is there something wrong? Are you feeling all right?" Yuki asked while Momiji, Shigure, and Kyou argued amongst themselves, trying to get the facts straight.

Tohru barely nodded and worked up a convincing smile for his sake before closing her eyes to concentrate on fighting the pain that sweltered throughout her head. She felt worse than before – taking away the Sohmas leader and lying to them all in one day… She felt plain dreadful. And, above all, she couldn't ignore how confused and pained she was.

Her head pulsed violently when Yuki joined in on the argument ("Get your ass over here and help me sort this out, you stupid nezumi!" Kyou hissed) and the chatter increased to an unreasonable volume. She closed her eyes to cool her head before opening them, feeling rather unstable, and stood up in front of the four males. "Please… just be quiet…" she murmured softly because she found only a ounce of strength left to speak – only barely enough – but, strangely enough, they heard her and the buzz of voices and shouts stopped instantly.

Tohru pulled a hand to her forehead, feeling weak, before she collapsed to her knees again, fists clenched in her hair as she lost consciousness and her world went black.

_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_  
_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be in my heart, always_  
_Always_

_Tohru? _They panicked.

**A/n: Well, I tried to make this one longer than I would usually try because I made you guys wait so long… Sorry about that, really…**

**Hope ya'll liked it,**

**_Senko Tenrou_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Curse Me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or "_I'll always be right there"_ by Michelle Branch.**

**A/n: Ehee, there I go again with the long wait. I'm sorry T-T**

**Review Responses: **

_DarkShadowWriter_Oh! Thankies! I loved that line, too.

_CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl_Love your name! But, hrm, I'm not sure if she's going to have Akito's curse yet; suppose you'll find out in this chapter.

_Anonymous: Ruse: _I'm writing more, I'm writing more…

_Black Twilight_Senko-san, eh? I like the sound of that. _–trying to ignore the cliffhanger comment– _Yuki's rabid fan girls? _–squeak– _Okay, okay!! I'm sorry!! I'll try to lie off on the cliffhangers!! _–phew–_

_Aisha C_ Thank you!

_Arianla__: -phew- _did I have trouble writing your name—Love it, by the way! I haven't read the books; I've watched the four DVDs that FunimationCentral has out…

_Anonymous: animelubber: _Ehee, I hope this wasn't **too** long of a wait…_ –anime-tears– _It wasn't my fault, I swear… T-T

_Jeweljade_ Well, um, the lying? I don't really know why I did it, but it sounded practical…_–shrug– _Hee, I don't always have the best reasoning when I'm writing… Gomen ne, reviewer-san

**Chapter Three**

_When you're all alone,  
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,  
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears. _

Sapphire eyes drifted open hours later to see two pairs of curious and worried orbs staring down at her. She nearly the jumped and rubbed her eyes lazily. Tohru sat up as they backed away and stretched. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular. She looked around. "Where's Momiji? Wasn't he—?" Tohru choked on her words when she remembered all that had happened. She looked up fearfully to see two of the boys – Kyou and Yuki – looking down on her, intently waiting for an explanation.

"He left, Honda-san." Yuki filled her in kindly.

_"But, I don't wanna go!! I have to hear if I was right!!" Momiji whined as the three, still fusing over Tohru, stopped to look at him. _

_Kyou glared at the little boy, taking him by the collar. "I told you to leave. Now do it, Brat." He dragged the protesting boy to the door, slid it open, and threw him out, clamping to door shut behind him. The cat made his way back to Tohru and the two other Zodiac members who were attempting to move the girl to her bedroom. Shigure had her by the elbows, not trusted to hold any lower, and Yuki was trying to take her lower half, not having tried to pick up a girl before with his curse. He gave up seconds later, telling Shigure just to set her down on the cushions that surrounded their table. Kyou sighed. How were they going to do anything with her like this? _

_The nezumi took a seat near her, on the other end of the table, watching her intently for any sign of waking, while the inu took a seat across from him._

_Kyou growled and went to pick Tohru up, immune to the fear of transforming with this girl around. He blinked when he didn't change, holding her under the knees and just at the shoulders. Wasn't it enough contact to be considered a hug? He blinked again. Maybe it was…_

_No one had ever attempted to hug Akito before. Could it be?_

_Yuki and Shigure were amazed as well; they glad they were sitting. Otherwise, they would have fallen off their feet. Like Kyou…_

_A thud echoed through the quiet house when Kyou fell backwards, half in surprise and half because of the weight (though not very heavy) of the being in his arms. Tohru was successfully moved to her bedroom when they recovered, nearly a half-an-hour later._

"Oh." Tohru answered quietly, fiddling with her bed sheets.

Silence overtook the three and Kyou became impatient, tapping his foot.

"Okay!" He finally blurted out, "Why can I hug you now??" He asked just as Shigure came in the room with a basin of cool water and a soft cloth for Tohru.

This outburst caused Shigure to stop in the doorway, a sly grin on his face. "My, my, Kyou. Why, I never thought you would be the type to… What were you doing to the poor girl while she was out-of-it?"

Kyou realized how badly his question could be taken, eyes wide and cheeks pink. He struggled for words, embarrassment turning into anger, when he looked back at Tohru, who was blinking wildly. "That's not—I didn't—I swear—He took it—I didn't do… _Shigure!!"_ He whirled on the dog, one fist clenched at his side while the other pointed in his elder's face accusingly. "How dare you…" He hissed under his breath. "Look what you did!!" He exclaimed at he top of his lungs, nearly punching the dog in his jaw before storming out of the room.

Shigure blinked again and again, trying to clear his ringing ears from when Kyou shouted in his face. "Well, well, someone's a little touchy…" He passed off and smiled good-naturedly Tohru's way. "Nice to see you're awake, Tohru-kun." He greeted and looked at the bowl in his hand, "Well, seems we don't need this now…" He muttered to himself and placed the washbasin at Tohru's bedside table.

Tohru, shaken out of her spell, looked to Shigure with a smile. "Thank you, Shigure-san."

Shigure nodded. "It _was_quite a show, though, wasn't it, Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head, clearing his thoughts, at his name. "What? Oh, yes. It was interesting. That cat had picked you up without any reaction of the Zodiac. Very curious, indeed." He looked down at Tohru, cracking his apathetic shell to smile at her. "We couldn't, for the life of us, figure out what caused it, either."

_Oh-ooh_

_And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there_

Tohru blinked. Kyou had picked her up, holding her close enough to transform, but didn't… Odd. Very intriguing but, nonetheless, puzzling. Could it…? No. She wouldn't even venture there. It wasn't because she was now the head of their family. No way. It was merely coincidence.

That was all…

Tohru looked up at Yuki and Shigure. "I don't know what to tell you guys; I don't know. I don't understand what's changed overnight. I mean, just yesterday, when I tripped and fell (Yuki and Shigure sweat-dropped) over Kyou, he transformed like normal." She shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry."

Yuki's smile fell slightly and his sweat-drop faded and he sat at the end of her bed, intent on keeping his distance. He was tempted to see if her trick worked on every Zodiac member and not just the neko, tough he wasn't officially a part of it, but he didn't want to scare her. So, it resulted in sitting at the end of Tohru's bed while she curled at the head, sitting between her pillows. "Whatever for, Honda-san?"

"I just—I feel like I shoulder apologize for the confusion; I feel like I don't now what's happening to me… but I should. So, I'm sorry for it. I'm really sorry." Tohru propped her head on her knees, arms wrapping around her lower legs. She was still tired.

Shigure tilted his head, realizing Tohru's fatigue, and turned to meet the door. He slipped out of the room, advising, "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

_When you're all alone,  
and you need a friend,  
someone to help you to the end,  
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all._

Yuki rolled his eyes at his cousin's remark. _What a responsible adult, he is…_

Tohru was blinking, not quite understanding what the dog was implying. Yuki assured her, reaching forward to pat her head like one would a small child. "There _are_ reasons he's the dog…"

Tohru only seemed more confused by this.

Yuki tried a different approach. "You should try and get some sleep, Honda-san; I'm sure it's been a long day."

Tohru nodded and slid under the covers once Yuki removed himself from her bed. "You're right, Yuki-kun. Thank you." She yawned and the bedroom light clicked off, courtesy of the nezumi.

Yuki kneeled at her side for some time, stroking her hair gently, until she fell asleep. He smiled fondly when she unconsciously scurried away from his touch. "Sleep well, Honda-san. I hope everything gets figured out soon for you…" He lined her jaw lightly when she tossed his way, as if hearing his words. "Goodnight, Honda-san."

_Oh-oh_

_Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there._

Kyou scowled from the doorway, eyes shimmering in anger. He snuck back to his room, quiet so not to be caught out of bed, and plopped on his bed, lamp still glowing with light. The light gave Kyou a scary demeanor when it illuminated his darkened features. "Honda-san my ass. Stop trying to suck up to the new leader… Damn rat. " He grouched, irate at the nezumi's nerve.

Yuki wondered, as he made his way to his own room, if Momiji was, in fact, telling the truth. Could the Honda-san that he had come to know really take care of every last Sohma in the Sohma clan – and rule over it? There would most definitely be no protest from any other Sohma members, that was certain; they all adored her. Tohru got along with the family well, better than anyone from outside of the family before, how would that bond strain if…?? What would happen if she made a wrong decision?

There's only so much strain a bond can take… How much could it hold out now? Yuki was afraid to consider.

Was Tohru really ready for this?

Akito knew whether or not. So, what could he have planned? He wouldn't appoint her if he knew everything was going to be all right – the sadist. What was he planning?

Hatori showed up the next morning, just as the teens were heading off for school. Of course, instead of school, they were asked to stay. Well, to be accurate, Tohru was asked to stay and the boys decided to stay with her, wary of Hatori.

So, as it turned out, they all gathered around the low table after Tohru made some tea, Yuki and Kyou sitting on either sides of Tohru for safe measure while the inu and Hatori sat across from them.

"Tohru-san." Hatori started. "Rumor has spread around the Sohma estate that you have been appointed head of the Sohmas by Akito himself. Is this true?" He asked, always straight to the point.

Tohru lowered her eyes and four pairs of prying orbs. She didn't answer for quite a while. "Um, I suppose that's what he meant," she finally answered softly, shrugging slightly. "Who told you?"

Hatori watched her calmly. "Surprisingly enough, Momiji did." He answered sarcastically. "He was ecstatic."

_And I'll be there through the good times,  
and the bad,  
and we'll be there for each other,  
cause you're the best friend I've ever had._

Tohru's eyes widened and she overlooked her three roommates' worried gazes. "Everyone knows?" she asked softy. "Momiji-chan told everyone?"

Hatori nodded indifferently. "Practically everyone he met…"

Tohru sighed and anime-tears (**A/n: ya know: T-T**) fell down her face. Just what she needed at a time like this – publicity. She looked over to her housemates, a miserably guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry that I lied. It just—It seemed like the best thing to do at the time…"

The boys didn't know how to reply to that – whether to be relieved or disappointed. Yuki nodded his forgiveness and tried to influence his cousins to do the same. "It's alright, Honda-san. I'm sure that you had good reasoning."

Kyou and Shigure caught the nezumi's hint seconds later and waved off her apology with ease.

Tohru smiled in relief.

Hatori, though feeling bad bout breaking the moment, interrupted before Tohru could say anything else, still sounding apathetic. "Tohru-san, Sohmas have asked that you…" He didn't like the way that sounded and tried to re-word his sentence once he caught the girl's attention. "Some Sohmas have been… They were asking if you were going to move in to Sohma estate. I, myself, have to say that I think this would be one of the best options." He acted as if he hadn't seen or heard Tohru's shocked reaction and continued. "It's silly, once you think about it, to stay with only three Sohmas when nearly the whole clan lives in the Sohma housing. Your housemates are welcome to visit at any time reasonable." He used the word "housemates" pointedly, looking up sharply at Kyou and Yuki, who were practically growling at him.

Tohru already felt tears welling in her eyes as memories of the last time she'd attempted to leave the Sohmas came pummeling back to her; she dind't know the consequences to being a Sohma leader. "I have to leave?" she asked softly, sniffling back tears.

Hatori leveled his gaze with hers. "Yes." He answered simply, impassively.

_And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there._

A tear rolled down Tohru's cheek as Hatori stood, staring down at her pitilessly. "We'll be excepting you no later than five o'clock tonight."

Tohru stood as well, fighting back tears, intent to show Hatori out like a good hostess. "I have to work tonight; I can't make it before then. I get off at seven. I'll be there by eight, Hatori-san; I promise." She took his arm, gaze downcast, and led him to his car.

Hatori considered her offer and nodded. "Okay; we'll be waiting for your arrival, Tohru-san." He said, bowing with respect, and got into his car.

Tohru watched, smiling grimly, as Hatori drove away before sighing and treading her way back inside.

She didn't go to school that day, too busy packing and making last minute preparations. Kyou and Yuki, gentlemen, stayed home with her to help. Packing only took an hour, but the preparation to leave was far from over. Tohru insisted on doing some last minute cleaning so that she didn't leave them with a messy household and she prepared dinners for her housemates for a few days so that they wouldn't have to work very hard to make it themselves. She spend a lot of time, when she finished with those chores, in her room, taking in every last detail of the room she cherished so much.

Those pink blankets that she clenched tightly so many times when dreaming of her mother, the bed she and her friends slept in that one night when they came to see where she was living, the vanity that Shigure had insisted on getting her when Uo-chan and Hana-chan made a comment about… It was her room. _Her_room. She'd spent such a long time there; it was finally something to call her own. There was _her_ room, _her_ house, and _her_family. The Sohmas in this house were _her_ family when her mother couldn't take that role anymore.

Tohru bravely made her way to work that night, making herself a promise that she would not skip out on work for such a insignificant thing like her contentment of being in **her** home for several more hours. Yuki and Kyou were kind enough to walk her there and, when she got off shift, were there to walk her home. She had a small, content smile on her face the whole walk home, ambling off between Kyou and Yuki.

When she got home, she immediately grabbed her few bags and made her way to the door. She stopped on her way out the door, knowing that the three were standing not far behind her. She didn't turn and look because if she did, they would see that tears were spilling down her cheeks again. It was going to be awkward again; she knew it already. They'd rarely speak again, just like before. It'd be leader to follower relationship – worse than strangers. "Please. If there's **anything** you need, call me. I'll be right there." With that, she left, sliding the door shut behind her, slowly as she choked back more tears. She took a better hold on her bags and walked off down the path that led to the main road, which led to the Sohma estate.

_I'll be right there…_

**A/n: Well… _–sniffle sniffle– _Review?**

**… I can't believe I wrote that!!! _–points to Toshiro and Egi accusingly­–_ How ****could you??!**

**The sanest insane for listening to my muses,**

**_Senko Tenrou_**


	4. Chapter Four

**Curse Me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or "_Goodbye To You" _by Michelle Branch**

**A/n: :) I am so impressed by the response to this story. I'm so glad you all enjoy it so much… I believe that I can write now, knowing that my friend is back and safe. But, excuse me if this chapter comes out rather lame; I'm lacking ideas.**

**Review Responses: **

_Defafaeth Mechqua_I know, I know. But I promise things will get better n.n

_BlackTwilight_Eek!! _–runs from the crazed fan girls–_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! It'll get better! I swear! _–hiding under desk–_ Can I continue? T-T I promise I won't kill no one… Continue not hating me, if possible…

_Anonymous: MagicalGirl: _n.n I'm glad that you like this so much…

_Danzing in Doubtz_ n.n Heehee. I'm glad.

_Anonymous: Lizz:_ Um. Will Tohru get sick...?? Hrm. I'm not sure I have an answer for that yet… I don't plan on killing her, if that's what you mean. Considering you're not the first who's asked this question, I should know this by now. Okay. I need to make a decision… Kks. I got it. The answer is: no. I'm afraid to make her sick. _–points up–_ BlackTwilight may kill me if I do… v.v''

_Anonymous: NCAnime99: _Thanks!

_Anonymous: Kash: _ Is it really all that original? Heh. I would have thought that others would have come up with this by now… Heehee. Thanks!

_JewelJade_ Thank you; I thought so, too…

_Arianla_No. It's not all that hard. :) I was messing. Thank you, and – yes – Momiji is, in fact, the rabbit of the Zodiac.

_Twilight Kitsune_Wow. _–big grin– _Thanks a lot.

_Anonymous: Leona: _ I understand you're concern there, but it's rather simple. Akito's got plans…

_Aisha C_ --'' I'm sorry… really. I didn't do it _–points accusingly at the camels (Toshiro and Egi)–_ They made me write it!

_Anonymous: a bit upset: _n.n'' I had my reasons, I swear! I'm sorry I took so long… It was truly unintentional.

_San San As Herself_Ah! Nice to hear from you again! :) I'm sorry I made you cry, really. I was near tears myself…

**********Chapter Four  
**

****

********

********

********

********

********

********

_Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears form behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by_

************

************

************

************

************

****Things had changed again. They acted different now. She couldn't go home everyday. She took the wrong way so many times after work, going back to the Sohma house. She felt so foolish. Things would never be the same, not as long as she didn't live with them.

Tohru was so flustered. Their attitudes… they'd changed completely. Yuki, instead of his shy nature, was forward with her now, taking her hand whenever he felt right. She couldn't comprehend why, either. And Kyou, Kyou was nice; he was quieter than usual, forcing himself to stay out of fights with Yuki. They acted so different to her.

Was it because of her leadership…? Or did they miss her that much?

She felt the soft hand of the dark-haired boy beside her slide in her own and give a little squeeze, seeing her melancholy stare that was trained on her feet as they walked. She looked up, instantly forcing a smile. He didn't seem convinced, though.

Tohru looked at Kyou – on the opposite side of Yuki – and found that he was staring at her in question as well. Her smile fell slightly. "What?" She asked rhetorically. "I'm fine."

Kyou grunted skeptically, but averted his gaze to the sky all the same. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets, clenched tightly. What the hell was Yuki thinking – holding her like that? Kyou suspected it was to get on the good side with their new Head. Damn suck-up…

Tohru looked back to Yuki, confused, when he gave her hand another soft squeeze. Her brows were furrowed and her smile had fallen, frowning now. "I am, really."

Yuki frowned back at her but didn't say a word; he only held her hand tighter.

Tohru watched him as he turned his gaze to the path ahead of him. They, both Yuki and Kyou, had favored in walking her back to Sohma house everyday after school – which she had convinced Hatori to let her continue – since they had heard of her misdirection many times. She enjoyed it, appreciated it, but she couldn't help but wish they were going back to Shigure's house, not the Sohma Estate…

Yuki stopped abruptly, halting Tohru with him and startling her out of her musing. Tohru looked to her right and found that they had reached her new home. She looked back and forth at the two and found that their gazes were trained at her feet, eyes shadowed. It made her gloomy, just watching how grudgingly and reluctantly Yuki released her hand.

She was taken aback, though, as they each took a step towards her, in almost practiced unison. She nearly took a step back in surprise but they stopped her when each of them pressed a soft kiss on either side of her jaw.

They pulled away quickly, though, and Kyou – face as scarlet as his hair – ambled off, hands stuffed even further in his pockets than before. Yuki – a little more composed than Kyou – bowed to his leader, watching her blush through his dark hair. "Honda-san." He bid softly, carefully moving around her and walking after the cat, his orange-haired cousin.

Tohru turned silently to watch the boys go, waving placidly. She closed her eyes to etch every detail of the moment into her memory. She didn't want to forget…

************

************

************

************

************

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
And the last three years were just pretend  
And I said_

************

************

************

************

************

**** Tohru held her cheeks, trying to fight off the heat that was rising again. She couldn't believe they'd done that. She just couldn't believe it. It was just so… out of character. But, then again, they had been acting strange…

But she hadn't expected something like that…

It wasn't a bad thing – she had to admit, and she was sure that she could get used to it if she wanted to. But, that wasn't the point. She didn't want the boys to change; she wanted the old Yuki and Kyou back. The Yuki and Kyou that fought whenever they got the chance, the Yuki and Kyou that were so shy with her, the Yuki and Kyou that would beat Shigure into the ground for a mistaken joke…

That wasn't the Yuki and Kyou she saw anymore. She wanted them back, the Yuki and Kyou she met in the first place…

She dropped her hands back to her sides and pushed through the large estate doors. Inside flourished with life, one could see Momiji frolicking through his own little garden – the one he'd started not long before Tohru had come to the Sohma Estate.

In fact, now that she thought about it, she'd been with the Sohmas as their leader for quite a while now – nearly three weeks… She enjoyed it to no end, but…

They didn't come and visit her, school and etcetera taking too much time from their schedule. She had offered for them to come over for a visit about a week ago, but Yuki declined politely, saying that neither he nor Kyou wanted to interrupt her working environment. Shigure hadn't visited, either. Yuki said that he had an extreme manuscript that needed completion and, now, without Tohru to cause a distraction, Mii-chan was watching him like a hawk.

Tohru didn't push, though. She didn't want to force herself back into their lives. She had no right. It would be rude, and she didn't want to seem impatient. She would see them soon enough. Besides, she had an obligation now, one she couldn't ignore.

Hatsuharu was lounging under a tree nearby, a book clutched in his hand. Well, it was most likely a comic book, but a book all the same…

Hiro and Kisa were nowhere to be seen, probably off watching a cartoon or something of that origin. They got along so well—it was so sweet…

Ayame. Well, Ayame was skipping along side with Hatori, whose nose was buried in a book – probably on medical studies. Tohru assumed that they were heading for the dragon's clinic.

Tohru didn't see Ritsu anywhere. Maybe he was off mourning over some simple mistake – the poor guy.

The last thing Tohru noticed was that Kagura was running her way. "Tohru! O, Tohru! Was Kyou out there?" She asked urgently, stopping just short of pummeling into her.

Tohru nodded meekly, pointing over her shoulder at the door that was falling closed.

"O, really?" Kagura gushed. "Yay!" She hugged Tohru happily. "Thank you!" With that grateful remark, she moved around Tohru and dashed out of the Estate. "O Kyo-o-u! Kyou-u-u… Come out, Kyou!" Her voice was fading into the background. "Aww, Kyou-u-u-u, my love, don't run away! I've missed you!"

Tohru sweat-dropped.

"Kyou! You come back here, or I'm going to cry!" Was the last thing the Leader heard of Kagura Sohma.

The others soon noted Tohru's presence at that outburst near the doors. Ayame stopped short of Hatori's long strides and waved hello to Tohru from a distance. He didn't hasten in step, though, as soon as he received her placid response – a waved hello – and jogged after Hatori. Momiji was second to notice her, trotting over. "Tohru-chan!" He exclaimed.

Tohru smiled at him. "Momiji-chan, hello. How's your garden doing?" He nearly reminded her of Yuki and his "secret base". It was amazing, the simple things that could sadden her smile so, but she forced the grin to keep place at her lips.

************

************

************

************

************

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

************

************

************

************

************

**** "It's doing excellent! All the flowers are growing great!" Momiji grinned, tugging her over for a look at his masterpiece enthusiastically. Tohru followed, smile still on her lips.

"This looks great, Momiji-chan!" Tohru exclaimed, clasping her hands to her chest as soon as the usagi released it. "It's so well-kept! I'm proud of you; you're becoming such a nice gardener!" Tohru congratulated, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. She didn't care how old Momiji really was; he was still so adorable.

Tohru resisted the urge to latch onto the little boy and hold him forever. He was so loveable! She couldn't deny those large brown orbs and that wide grin.

She gave up, dropped to her knees, and hugged Momiji around the shoulders, bracing herself for his transformation…

But… The transformation never came…

Tohru blinked, squinting through precariously lidded eyes. Why didn't Momiji transform into his rabbit form? Everyone else did…

Or they used to…

_"Okay!" He finally blurted out, "Why can I hug you now??"_

There was… no way!

_Yuki shook his head, clearing his thoughts, at his name. "What? Oh, yes. It was interesting. That cat had picked you up without any reaction of the Zodiac. Very curious, indeed." He looked down at Tohru, cracking his apathetic shell to smile at her. "We couldn't, for the life of us, figure out what caused it, either." _

Right?

"Tohru-sama! I'm sorry, Tohru-sama! I should have warned you; you can't do that, My Leader! …Someone may…s-see…"

Tohru turned at Ritsu's voice; the feminine, kimono clad man was slowing from his trot to an all-out halt several feet away from Momiji and herself. The hem of him kimono – which he had evidently grabbed in his haste to get to his leader before it was too late – was slipping from his clutches, where it was once held fisted in each hand, with astonishment. "Good afternoon to you, Ritsu-san," Tohru greeted politely, righting herself and bowing to her elder.

"Did you just…?" Ritsu raised a shaky finger, pointing unsteadily at the speechless, motionless Momiji. The man blinked out of his stupor a second after, on his knees and bowing lowly to his Leader. "O, My Leader, excuse my rudeness. I hope you've had a lovely day so far. I'm so sorry for my disturbance! I wasn't thinking, Tohru-sama! I'm sorry; forgive me!"

Tohru waved it off, trying to calmly walk away from the fervent monkey.

Momiji suddenly leapt to his feet, running after Tohru. "Do you know what this means, Tohru-chan?!"

Tohru halted at the question in mild surprise and looked back at the rabbit, a placid smile on her face. "No, Momiji-chan; I don't have a clue what this means…"

Momiji grinned, throwing his arms out in enthusiasm. "This means that we can hug each other all we want!" He laughed.

Tohru's smile widened at his humor. Such a child at heart, he was…

************

************

************

************

************

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you'll chase the thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

************

************

************

************

************

****Akito watched the two from his window, leaning on it languidly. He smirked, watching her through narrows slits of cobalt orbs.

She thought she won…

Didn't she understand that _he _was the one controlling the cu—?

Akito tore away from the window, returning to his lounging on the raised floor, when he heard a soft rap on the shoji. "Must you interrupt me?" He drawled, pretending to look interested when Hatori entered the room silently. The recent leader knew exactly why the doctor was here, though.

Hatori knew that Akito was still sick…

He pushed himself to a sitting position, closing his eyes, and waited for the dragon – expression bland – as he went straight to work, immediately taking the former Head's pulse and checking his heartbeat. It was routine – they had gone through this for a long time and Akito knew that, no matter how much Hatori attempted to sugarcoat his health, his condition was deteriorating by the day…

Akito needed to know how long that Tohru girl could take the job, how long until it would drive her insane. He needed to know what she would do when _something _happened. That girl didn't understand what strain the whole Zodiac Curse put on his shoulders. She didn't know what pain he went through at every transformation. No one knew that pain.

He wanted that girl to feel his pain. She called him coldhearted; now she would know why. That secret of his own, eating away at him every time there was an accident… He wanted that Honda girl to know that, too…

Hatori always said that his illness was unidentifiable, but Akito knew what it was. It was the ailment of the Zodiac. Like the curse, there was the disease. There was the one thing that the others didn't know. A reason for his leadership: to die under the curse itself…

The girl should feel lucky. She didn't know how much energy it took from him to stop that one transformation. Nor did she know that she could not truly take that curse away from the Sohmas unless—

"You should rest, Akito. You look exhausted." He heard the doctor suggest and stand, collecting his bag.

"I am resting." Akito murmured, not bothering to open his lidded eyes.

He heard a nearly inaudible sigh from his relative and cracked open an eye when he picked up footfalls. Hatori was leaving. As soon as he was sure that Hatori was not going to come back, he made his way to the window, looking for that girl and the rabbit. He sighed in disappointment when he didn't spot her. They had left…

************

************

************

************

************

************

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

************

************

************

************

************

**** Tohru sighed, deciding she could probably be more of a help at home, with Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure…

She couldn't help in the kitchens; she had tried that within her first few days of staying at the Estate, but the cooks had refused her offer, saying that she shouldn't trouble herself with such trifle activities and shooing her out to go relax.

Her only comfort anymore was work at Momiji's father's building. And she didn't work tonight… Tohru had been forced to work less and less, pressured by Hatori for more time at the Estate. In all actuality, the Sohmas didn't really seem to need a Leader. They did fine on their own in her eyes.

So, now, she sat in the bedroom, on her soft bed, that Hatori had appointed her, staring at the wall. But, instead of feeling helpless in this place, she had decided that keeping her mind from wandering back to Yuki and Kyou and Shigure every time she was left alone a task in itself… Especially after that send-off they gave her this afternoon.

She could already feel the heat rising to her cheeks. That was probably one of the most odd, forward things she would ever expect from Yuki or Kyou. She wondered why on earth they would even think of doing something like that because, well, Tohru was too trusting to think that they could be trying to take advantage of their past relationships…

That wouldn't do that. They had more honor, more class. But she wished that they would visit more… so she wouldn't have to feel so lonely at times like this. There were so many Sohmas around the Estate that adored her, and she them, but she just couldn't bring herself to open up to them while she knew that if she did, Yuki and Kyou may be replaced…

She didn't want them replaced. And she certainly didn't want them to leave her, like they have already…

She wanted them to visit more than anything. She wanted to see them again. Most of all, she wanted her privileges back, to be able to cook for the Sohmas again and clean up when things were messy. She didn't want people to do that for her; she felt so ungrateful when they did that.

She needed the see them every night, needed them to tell her how nice of work she'd done that day, see them smile at her one last time every night just before she went off for bed. She wanted to hear them wish her sweet dreams. No one did that here at the Sohma Estate; they felt that it was an invasion of space to near anyone else's room than their own. She never got company when she was studying or doing homework like she did at home. She wished she did some nights; she even imagined Yuki rapping on her door to come and check on her and her homework some nights.

It was certainly lonely around here. She didn't like tat feeling. Tohru needed someone to come visit her…

Her eyes dropped to the notebook in her lap. She was taken aback by what was supposed to be homework. She'd had an essay to write that night – on what one wish Tohru would make if she had the chance.

One would expect it was to see her parents again – being an orphan like so. She didn't, though.

"_If I had one wish, I would wish to be back home, with the ones who love me. I would wish to be able to do my daily activities with them. I would wish to be with my family again, and be accepted with them again. Not Kyoko Honda, or Kyoji Honda – not my mother or father. I wish to be a part of the Sohmas again, with Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure…"_

Tohru hadn't written anymore and she nearly thanked the heavens for it. She was afraid to know what else she would have written if just those few sentences brought tears to her cyan-colored orbs. Slowly she tore the page from her notebook, and carefully set it on the bed space in front of her, staring at it as she wiped the wetness from her eyes. She pushed off the bed and went to go find a pin. Successful, she moved back to her bed and pinned the paper to the wall just behind the head of her bed.

She wanted to remember that, too.

************

************

************

************

************

_Oh-h-h  
And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

************

************

************

************

************

**** Tohru went back to her essay after a long stare at the "wish" again. She made sure to write that she _wanted_ to be with Kyoko and Kyoji Honda, like everyone thought she would want to. She didn't want to put Yuki and Kyou and Shigure on the spot like that. No one but herself, Ojii-san, Saki Hanajima, and Arisa Uotani were to know of that secret that she was living with the Sohmas.

Speaking of which, did Uo and Hana even know that she had moved out of Shigure's place? She shook her head, not bothering to ponder over it much longer.

************

************

************

************

************

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

************

************

************

************

************

****"There's been something going on between those Sohmas and Tohru-chan, I know it." Arisa confided to Hana-chan as they made there way along the winding path that led to Shigure's house. "And I'm gonna find out what the hell it is. She's too distant for normal…"

Saki followed quietly, listening to Uo-chan's rant. She, herself, had noticed change in Tohru and could tell that she was trying to hide it. Hana could nearly feel in her friend that she was trying to convince herself that whatever had changed was no big deal and there was nothing to worry about. Tohru-chan gave her the feeling, subconsciously, that she didn't want to believe that anything could change.

And that was what worried the denpa.

Uo stalked up to Shigure's door the minute she spotted the property, and stormed inside like she owned the place. She headed straight for where she always found the four, around the low table near the kitchen. She snapped the door back and peered inside through narrowed slits of navy orbs. "Where's Tohru-chan?" She ordered as the three men looked back at her in surprise. She almost expected Tohru to amble out of the kitchen any second now, seeing that their spaces were empty of food. She knew it was nearly suppertime.

Kyou was on his feet in a second in anger. "This is trespassing, you know! Get the hell out!" He roared, crimson eyes flaring dangerously. No one had mentioned Tohru in this house since she left and he wasn't about to let it start. He didn't want to remember how she'd left.

"What happened to her?" Hana asked softly, ducking around her enraged friend and standing, face mild, between Kyou and Arisa. "She's not here, is she?"

She got her answer in their silence, watching their gazes' fall and Kyou's anger immediately melt away. Of course, it had to make Uo even more furious. "What'd you do to her?! You _kicked her out_?" She raged, trying to push past Saki, who merely placed an pallid hand on Arisa's shoulder to calm the girl.

"She… She's moved into the Sohma Estate, Hanajima-san, Uotani-san." Yuki answered softly, eyes trained to the floor. "She hasn't been here for nearly three weeks now."

"So you _did _kick her out!!" Arisa assumed instantly. "What did she do – burn dinner for you??" She growled, brushing off Hana's hand to get past her. Saki refused to let her by again, until she calmed down.

"That's not it, Uo-chan. I can feel it." Saki answered with lidded eyes. The remorse in this room told her instantly that they had no intention of making her leave. "She… had some sort of responsibility there… Correct?" Her purple eyes snapped open to stare at the three again. There was a nervous Shigure – who was chuckling uneasily, a fairly surprised Yuki, and a quietly seething Kyou.

Yuki nodded somewhat. "Yes. Exactly. We had no say in the matter; I'm sorry."

Saki heard a repressed snort from behind her, as if her friend was disbelieving. "Thank you." Hana said, ignoring her friend's skeptical aura, "That's all we needed to know." She bowed, biding goodbye. "We'll let you enjoy the rest of your evening now. Forgive us for the intrusion." She whisked around, the dark cape she had draped over her shoulders flowing with her, and led a stubborn Uo outside.

************

************

************

************

************

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

************

************

************

************

************

**** "What the hell was that for? Why'd you just let 'em off like that?! Why couldn't you "zap" them or something – huh?!" Arisa exploded once they had exited the premises. "You're gonna let 'em get away with it?!"

Saki remained neutral to her friend's tirade and waited until she tired herself out to speak. She only answered with a: "They were truthful. I had no reason for punishment…"

Uo clenched her fists at her side, resisting the need to say more and simply growled in anger. "I can't believe you…" She grumbled, stalking off on her own.

The denpa's face saddened, watching Arisa go. She couldn't give punishment where punishment was not due. No matter how much Uo said it called for…

************

************

************

************

************

_And when the stars fall and I will lie awake  
Your my shooting star_

************

************

************

************

************

**I'm proud of this chapter. It's probably the longest chapter I've written in, like, nine months. I'm satisfied. How about you? Tell me.**

********************** Review for me,**

******************Senko**


	5. Chapter Five

**Curse Me **

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or _"Here Without You" _by Three Doors Down.**

**A/n: Sorry for the delay, everyone. I'm trying to take my time, pace myself, since it's summertime, and I want these chapters fairly long. Not to mention that for each chapter—as I had decided at the beginning, I am adding a song with each chapter. Songs are very difficult to fit into chapters unless you know exactly where you're going with it, and can be hard to come by if you're not sure what you're looking for. But, nevermind that because I have a song, so I'm happy! Whee!**

**Review responses: Ah... I feel so loved! Look at all those reviews!**

_Anonymous: Nobody-Special: _Whee I'm so glad! Thank you! My reviewers are _always_ special, by the way…

_Anonymous: MagicalGirl: _Sorry, sorry. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

_Animeprincess1452_Arigatou!

_Twilight Kitsune_:) I'm glad you like it, and, no, I don't mind when you write a lot—it gives me a lot to read! :D

_Aisha C_Woohoo Another great job! I feel so special! Thank you

_Jeweljade_To help you out, there is no reference back to the original television series/manga—except for the personalities, and maybe certain flashbacks (which have yet to occur). So, don't fret if you haven't seen/read the whole thing; you just need to know the characters, which is why I did the whole thing in the first chapter XD Thanks for your review! And, by the way, I don't mind "mysterious points" because, well, I'm not finished explaining

_Kitsunedemon_ Ah I'm sorry. Don't be sad! :P Glad you think it's cute, though…

_Arianla_Yeah. It kind of makes you miss 'em, eh? Well, don't worry. XD This _whole_ chapter revolves around them. Favorites list…?:D Really? Thank you so much!! It's an honor.

_Foxgrl991:_ Thankies

_Anonymous: lizz: _You've probably lost hope in me! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it took so long! :/ Thanks for the compliment, if you're still around…

_Kaeru Soyokaze_:D I love all your compliments, really –huggles– You're so nice to me!

_BlackTwilight_:) Glad I could help! Thanks so much! –hugs back– Wai! No more rabid fan girls!

Whee! I can't believe how nice all of you are! Thank you, minna-san!!

**Chapter Four**

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face _

Uo kicked the dirt again as she shuffled down the path. She wanted to go back there and show every one of those damn Sohmas what it meant to _her _when they said that they couldn't do a damn thing. They had _some_ nerve, telling her that, when she damn well that they had everything under control.

Of course, she couldn't, given the fact that Saki had a _pretty _tight grip on her arm and she wasn't about to let go. The denpa girl had already promised to Arisa that she wouldn't allow anything to happen to those Sohmas. She knew how much it would hurt Tohru-chan.

And, Uo-chan had to agree that Hana-chan _did _have a point, but that wouldn't stop her from threatening it all the same. She was _not_ in a good mood. There she was today, at school with Tohru and the Sohmas, thinking everything was all right, that she was overreacting… and then this comes.

Arisa Uotani did not like being wrong; she did _not _like being tricked. And, she couldn't help but be a little bit angry at Tohru-chan for lying to her…

_A thousand lights had made me colder  
__and I don't think I can look at this the same_

Yuki slowly lowered himself back to the low table that Shigure was sitting at, still shocked at the girls' sudden appearance, and where Kyou had fallen in a huff after loosing the battle against Uotani-san.

Kyou lowered his chin to his palm, let his elbow fall onto the table, and sulked. Not only had the Yankee showed him up, but then the rat had to go and take over, making Kyou look like a damn fool for trying. And that stupid girl, she had _had _to go and mention Tohru…

He'd been doing a pretty good job at _ignoring _the fact that Tohru was no longer present, give or take a few odds and ends around the house that reminded him of her—and those he'd chosen to chuck out the window in his fit every time he saw her in those knickknacks.

Speaking of which, Kyou had promised himself that he would go and look for those sooner or later.

"Haha, you know…" Shigure started, tearing from his stunned silence. His index finger was in the air and he tried to look wise, eyes closed and lips formed in a serious line. "There are only two words to describe—"

"Shut up." The simultaneous cold reply came before the poor dog could even finish his sentence.

Shigure's jaw clicked shut at the command and dramatic tears streams down his face. _'No one listens to the poor writer anymore…' _He mourned silently, afraid to disturb the two angry Sohmas.

_But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Later, after everyone had cleared away from the table, Kyou was found on the roof, like almost every other night nowadays. He came to the roof for solitude, the only place he wouldn't be bothered anymore.

So, it was solitude, quiet, he said he wanted now, but, if Tohru were to come back right now, just to get on the damn roof, then, hell, he would enjoy it. But that didn't say the same for when Shigure or Yuki called him down. He growled and snapped and complained like no tomorrow when that happened…

Kyou came up here for the comfort of watching as the sky darkened and to see the stars come out. He rarely slept anymore and looked to the rising sun for answers. Insomnia, he supposed, because he felt drop dead tired, but he couldn't will sleep his way.

And, bluntly, he had a feeling that there was a certain girl in reason of it…

If he would just _visit _her at that damn estate, find that she was fine and dandy, then he would be able to sleep. He knew how she was in school—there was no difference then—but how in the world was he to know if she was lying—if she was playing that way, a role as to how they wanted to see her?

He wanted to see her happy, no matter where she went. Hell, if she liked it better at the Estate, then he would damn well make sure she stayed there, but, the fact was, that he _didn't _know.

If he could only work up the courage to confront her _outside_ of the classroom…

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Shigure sat in his office, doodling idly as he was supposed to be brainstorming for his new manuscript like he'd promised Mit-chan.

He couldn't get over that confrontation that had surprised him so this evening. Who knows what else they could have been discussing at the table when the high school girls had barged in.

And that blonde, she was so spunky and demanding about Tohru-kun. That was the ex-Yankee if he remembered correctly. As well, that black-haired one—so calm that it was nearly scary. If Shigure hadn't known any better, he would have said that she was too indifferent to _care_ about Tohru-kun.

The author had to stop and wonder how anyone could control their feelings so. He would never, for the life of him, even venture the thought of Saki Hanajima smiling.

He shook his himself out of those thoughts and looked down at his work. His eyes softened and a smile reached his lips. A girl, one with long dark hair and large eyes, was holding a cat and dog close to her, while a rat sat on her shoulder—and they were _all_ smiling.

"Oh Tohru…"

_The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go_

Yuki studied to keep things of his mind, or so he tried to. Sitting at his desk with his hands driven deep into the many masses of hair on his head, the rat stared blankly at the book below him. He was getting nothing from it, achieving now words from the many jumbled characters on just one page. He was hallucinating, he hoped, because he kept picking out words (mind you, words that weren't even _there_) that always reminded him of a certain girl that had recently moved out. He couldn't drive his mind away from her.

Strawberries. Onigiri. Zodiac. Planting. Flowering. Kindness. Love. Smile. Tohru—

Yuki slammed the book shut, cursing softly. He shook himself inwardly and continued to convince himself that he hadn't seen that. Standing, Yuki considered the option of stopping for the night and finding something to eat, as his stomach had just groaned. And, frankly, that option sounds pretty appealing.

The rat looked back at the book again, the words on the cover forming into the one name he didn't want to see right now. Blinking, he assured himself that he had not seen that yet again. Successfully doing so, he turned away and left his room.

The dark-haired boy soon found himself in the kitchen and searching through the cabinets. Nothing was really alluring to him. Besides that, nothing even looked half-edible. He gave up on being picky and soon found himself, ironically, chewing on a bit of onigiri. Of course, Yuki only half realized this.

And, oh boy, when he did….

"Gah!" Yuki dropped the morsel from his hand and stared down at it with some sort of strange amazement. Ironic and unfair it was, that he would have chosen such food…

He sighed at his plate and moved from the low table, where he had found himself sitting, and wandered over to the shoji, sliding it open for some fresh night air.

Yuki breathed in the wonderful scent of the forest… and flowers…? His once closed eyes shot open and he smashing the shoji shut. The heavens were against him today, surely.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Kyou was up on the roof until the sun began to shine through the thick trees of the forest surrounding Shigure's house. He yawned widely and stood up, stretching his stiff limbs. What was one to do at a time like this? Well, jump off the roof, of course—because that's just what Kyou did. He simply hopped off the side of the house like it was nothing. And, well, landed like it was nothing, too…

With his feat done, the cat scanned his surrounding with his crimson depths and sniffed the air cautiously, as if he had heightened scent and such. He popped his neck, rolling it side to side, and looked into the woods one more time, as if he was expecting Tohru to come down that path any moment now. Of course, she wasn't going to, Kyou knew, but it was just one of those things… One _had _to check, just to let himself realize that she, in fact, wasn't returning…

The orange-haired young man whipped around defensively when he heard the shoji behind him slide open.

_Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

"Coming in for breakfast, Kyou?" Shigure offered sleepily, yawning behind his hand. He didn't receive an answer immediately, so the dog continued. "You know, you really shouldn't stay out all night like that—you could catch a cold, and sleeping on that dreadful roof—"

Kyou stopped him there, interrupting with a grumpy, "Who ever said I slept up there?" and pushing past the older man to go eat.

Shigure was puzzled by his response. "But, you don't ever come inside, Kyou. Where on earth do you sleep?"

Kyou was already sitting at the low table and shoveling food onto his plate. "I don't, okay?" He demanded with a mouthful. Swallowing the food down, he continued, "I haven't slept well since _she_ left…"

"Pathetic." Came the dreary retort from the doorway. Yuki wandered in, looking beyond tired and irritated. In truth, Yuki hadn't slept much more than Kyou, thoughts of Honda-san filling his mind and repetitively screaming at him over and over. Subconsciously, he knew he needed to see her again, more often, but what was the point? She'd left already. And there was no getting her back…

Kyou snorted at Yuki's reply and watched the tired-looking boy flop down at the table while the cat shoveled more food in his mouth. "You don't look much damn better, Rat."

"Now, now. There's no reason to fight right now!" Shigure announced, "Because I have _very _good news!"

Both the sleepy teens looked over at the dog, a menacing edge in their stare for interrupting.

Shigure replied by laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh. Yes. Good, good news. We, the three of us, are…" He pauses melodramatically, "going to visit Tohru!"

All previous commotion in the room stopped as the boys comprehended this, and the morning chirping of birds outside the shoji. Shigure laughed at their faces—priceless!! Kyou's jaw was half open, food still present in his mouth, while Yuki's eyes widened at the thought of seeing Honda-san again.

"When?" They demanded simultaneously.

"Later…" Shigure answered mischievously, voice singsong. "Now, eat."

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me__  
_

**A/n: Whee! I'm done with this chapter! Did anyone else realize how slow this is going? I mean, it just seems like it's taking so long. -blink- Or that could just be because of my slow updating, eh? XD Sorry, minna-san. Really, I'll try harder...**

**Review for me!  
Senko Tenrou**


	6. Chapter Six

**Curse Me**

**By: Senko Tenrou**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song along with it.**

**A/n: O my dear lord, I am _so_ completely, and utterly apologetic when I say that I am _SOOOO_ sorry for not updating this story! I know I promised to update it when I first got the chance, but my summer ended up _extremely_ terrible for me, and a lot of bad, bad, BAD stuff happened during it that I haven't exactly recovered from yet… and I'm soooo sorry. U.U Please, please, please forgive me… I've been so busy lately, trying to keep my mind off of it that this didn't even come to mind… T.T don't hate me, please—it's the last thing I need right now. I swear this chapter will be good to make up for it if I have anything to say about it…**

**The song accompanying is Michelle Branch's (I've been using a lot of her stuff lately…) _"Tuesday Morning"._ Hope you all enjoy! Please do!**

**Review Responses: **

_Animeprincess1452:_ Thanks. I'm glad you like it so far. I'm sorry for the wait (and I'm going to repeat this, and repeat this, and repeat this until I'm satisfied that I've made up for it –nod–)

_Kitsunedemon:_ I feel so awful for leaving my faithful reviewers (some that I didn't even know I had) hanging for so damn long. I'm sorry, here's another chapter. I hope I didn't blow it T.T I haven't blown it.

_Anonymous: CerasVictoria:_ Glad you enjoyed it :) This is the kind of stuff I love coming back to.

_Kaeru Soyokaze:_ Thankie for the hug :D They've been a real help lately. Hope you're still sticking with me.

_Foxgrl991:_ T.T I'm so sorry. You've probably forgotten all over again!! Forgive me :'( I hope this makes up for it.

_Purtymanagirl58:_ :) Thank you. Sorry for the wait.

_Xeno Angel Mira:_ Glued, huh? Well, thanks, I suppose n.n Sorry it's taken so long—must have gotten really boring being glued for so long... that is, if you haven't peeled off or forgotten about me by now (which wouldn't be all that surprising actually)

_Anonymous: MagicalGirl:_ DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!

_Darkness Sweetheart2000:_ :) Thanks. Sorry it's taken soooooo long.

_Jeweljade:_ I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, and rather ashamed, actually. :( Sorry I let things get to me—I should have known that reading these make me feel better :)

_Anonymous: insaneoveranime:_ I'm afraid this is "as soon as possible" as I could come up with. So sorry—but I'm glad you're enjoying it.

_Youkai Draconas:_ –shakes head– No Akito bashing –nod– got it :)

_Aisha C:_ Thankies :D

**

Okay, here's the deal. I'm gonna do a short recap from the previous chapter, in case any one has forgotten what went on during the last installment, since it's been so long. I hope not, but… Better safe than sorry:

**

"Now, now. There's no reason to fight right now!" Shigure announced, "Because I have very good news!"

Both the sleepy teens looked over at the dog, a menacing edge in their stare for interrupting.

Shigure replied by laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh. Yes. Good, good news. We, the three of us, are…" He pauses melodramatically, "going to visit Tohru!"

All previous commotion in the room stopped, as the boys comprehended this, and the morning chirping of birds outside the shoji even quieted. Shigure laughed, however, breaking the momentary silence, at their faces—priceless!! Kyou's jaw was half open, food still present in his mouth, while Yuki's eyes widened at the thought of seeing Honda-san again.

"When?" They finally demanded simultaneously.

"Later…" Shigure answered mischievously, voice singsong. "Now, eat."

**Chapter Five**

_I remember  
Stormy weather  
The way the sky looks when it's cold  
And you were with me  
Content with walking  
So unaware of the world_

Tohru was curled up on her bedspread under an open window, obliviously slaving away over her history books, when Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure arrived at the Sohma Estate. There was a slight chill in the air, and it was palpable that there was rain coming by the heavy smell of the air and the clouds rumbling above her. But she didn't care, not really… She was too wrapped up in her studies, trying to focus her mind on something other than the _exciting_ activity of counting the cracks in the ceiling above her sleeping quarters.

"Come in." She said suddenly, when a tentative knock broke the silence of her concentration. She looked up and closed the book, leaving it in her lap, where her knees were pulled up to her chest. She had found that it was the best way to keep warm, without having the close the window, since the slight breeze that shook the curtains racked her frame with a shiver or two every time.

She looked up with only mild interest, when she heard the door slowly creak open, but her gaze averted to the piece of notebook paper pinned just above her head as the draft from the window put her to tremors of cold again, watching it quake with the force of the wind.

"Honda-san?"

At the familiar voice, Tohru's head whipped around in shock, chills completely forgotten and put behind her. Her hand moved without thinking and she instantaneously, upon sight of the two boys in the doorway, ripped the paper from the wall and stuffed it in her history textbook. Panic rising in her chest with the fear of damaging the precious parchment now haphazardly stuck inside her book, and her heart racing a mile a minute at the sight of them, the only thing she could work up was a small smile.

"Hey." She said softly, speechless for anything more intellectual to start off for them. Tohru slowly pushed the book off her lap and off to the side, crossing her legs languorously to give the two of them space to sit themselves at the end of her bed. They stood there for a moment, in the doorway, looking nervous and a little lost—while Tohru was sure she mirrored their expressions, and the girl took these moments to study them over.

Kyou's features were softer than she had pretty much ever seen right now, and he was looking at her (as was Yuki) with a reassured smile, as if just happy to see her face again. He looked like he hadn't been training for weeks, just by the way he held himself in his black t-shirt and his regular jeans. He had his blue jacket on, and his hands were stuffed deep in his pockets. And he looked tired. Like he hadn't slept well in a long time. She felt responsible for it, too. His red hair had lost its orange tint like she had never noticed before. They must have had a _hard_ few weeks. She doubted they had even made it to school yesterday (since it had been Monday) by the tired look he held… and the fact that she hadn't seen _either_ of them. They were a wreck without her, and she knew it. And, if she didn't know any better, she would say Kyou was coming down with something, but that was practically impossible.

Kyou didn't get sick. Right?

Yuki wasn't in any much better state than his orange-haired cousin, in his black jeans and white sweater. His face was pale, paler than usual at least, and his dark eyes looked worn out, no matter the smile he had forced onto his face—his equally dark hair lost of its shimmer. His shoulders were slumped over with… was that relief? He _did_ look happy to see her, however, just as happy as Kyou.

And they just stood there in silence, watching her, while Tohru stared back, her smile slowly fading once she took them in. She felt awful now.

_Please don't drive me home tonight  
Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
Cause I don't wanna go_

Yuki and Kyou, however, had different things going through their minds.

Tohru looked bright as ever, her smile still shining even after it left her face. Her blue eyes were still their same brilliant color, if not a little brighter at the sight of them. Her actions had been curious at first, but his suspicions receded the minute he heard her voice. It was obviously just something that they weren't to see. Her matter, not his—she could hide it if she liked. She was dressed fairly normally, in a plain pair of old blue jeans and a yellow sweater. Her yellow ribbons, the ones Yuki had gotten her so long ago, were still in her hair.

She looked rather content here—but that thought was lost somewhere far when her whole body quaked, her hair musing and falling over her shoulder as a harsh wind ripped through her open window, blowing the plain blue curtains askew.

"Honda-san," he repeated, finally cracking the thick silence in the air with his tenor, "What are you doing?" Asked Yuki, already starting forward to close her window. "You're going to catch yourself a cold. The clan leader simply can't have a cold on her hands."

"It's not like I do anything around here, Sohma-kun." Tohru replied instantly. She stopped herself the moment she realized, though, that that hadn't even sounded like the Tohru she remembered. Tohru Honda didn't become ungrateful when she didn't have things to do; she found other, more important things to do instead.

Yuki paused in the act of pulling her window shut and turned to look at her. "Well, Honda-san, that's no reason to let yourself get sick, now is it?" He responded mildly. He could sympathize with her, however. When Yuki had lived at the Sohma Estate there was nothing to do but sit on the raised floor outside his house, or in his room, and look pretty. It was all he _could_ do, because he was so sick as a child.

"I know, Sohma-kun, but… the air is just so nice, and I don't want to be locked up in some stuffy room." Tohru protested as the window clicked shut, and she watched him lock it. She sighed. There was no reason arguing. Yuki was probably right, anyway.

He smiled down at her and her encouraged grin, hoping that he would open the window back up when he saw it—which he didn't. He did, however, sit at her feet, already tempted to lean over and hug her. He had heard from Momiji-chan, when he had come over to visit last week, that he had hugged Tohru without even a slight effect from the Zodiac curse.

_Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out who you are_

And that was when the said usagi bounded in the door. "Tohru-chan, Tohru-chan! Did you hear – the prince and Kyon-kyon… are… here." He trailed off when he took in the redhead still leaning against the door and Yuki, at the foot of Tohru's bed. He blinked large eyes. "Oh, 'afternoon, Kyou, Yuki." Greeted Momiji, with a nervous smile. He'd never used the nicknames he'd anonymously given them around them, only around Tohru and the others, and Tohru had once warned him that they were going to find out sooner or later… Anyhow, not to worry now… All he needed to do was weasel his way out of it like usual.

Kyou stared down at the little brat in front of him. "Kyon-kyon?" He growled. "You've got to be kidding me. The prince, I can understand… but Kyon-kyon?" Kyou socked the little boy across the head, not hard enough to do any real damage, but Momiji burst into tears anyway, while Kyou sighed. How many times had he seen this act before?

"WAAH!! TOHRU-CHAN, KYOU HIT ME!!" He bawled. He dived onto her bed, surprising her when his little arms hugged her stomach, while the rest of the little boy simply curled in her folded legs. He wailed into her stomach, leaving Tohru completely and utterly surprised when he transformed in her lap.

_I took your picture  
While you were sleeping  
And then I paced around the room  
If I had known then  
That these things happen  
Would they have happened with you _

**- Akito's Home -**  
** **

  
Akito clenched his hands in his dark hair, sitting on his knees on his raised floor compared to the usual slouched languid position he had, as he bit down another groan or pain when another electric like twinge lanced under his skull. His mind was pulsing so badly, and his brain felt like it was going to explode at any waking moment. Both of his eyes were clenched shut but his face towards the ceiling as if seeking answers elsewhere. 

After a few moments, he let out a long exhale of breath, his sigh laced with relief of the pressure still receding in his mind, and he stooped forward, his head pillowed in his knees. His breath came in heavy gulps by the time he was able to pry his hands from his scalp. He had felt like pulling out his hair, if anything just to try and match the pain he felt whenever someone of his clan transformed like that.

He'd lost this time, though. He was too weak to fight it this time—he hadn't had time to recover.

Cold sweat trickled down his temple when he finally regained control of his breathing, when his eyesight stopped focusing in and out, and when he was sure that it wasn't going to happen again. Akito let out another long, steadying breath, and pushed himself to his feet. He then stumbled over to the water basin at the end of the raised floor and splashed the cool water on his face.

That Tohru woman had better understand quickly.

_Please don't drive me home tonight  
Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
Cause I don't wanna go_

**_Poof!_**

Momiji was still in her lap, but he was… a rabbit. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, though, as if he never noticed the change, which he probably didn't.

_'That damn liar...' _Kyou found himself thinking. His arms were folded across his chest, and his face was narrowed in annoyance. A fingertip tapped his upper arm rhythmically, as he tried to keep his irritation towards the usagi in check for Tohru's sake. That little brat had lied! Kyou had been looking forward to hugging Tohru without worry of—well, not worry… more like having to deal with the annoyance of—transforming into a cat in front of her… and then the embarrassment of changing back stark naked.

Otherwise, he wouldn't have come. He knew it would be too hard to leave, knowing that he _still_ couldn't hold her. Looked like he would have to work up the courage to leave, unfortunately, because he still wasn't able to touch her.

Yuki and Kyou looked equally mournful, both watching Tohru and Momiji, though Kyou's stare had an edge to it, revealing the anger brewing behind those maroon depths. But, Tohru… Tohru was just plain surprised. She hadn't been anticipating this effect, having already convinced herself that it wouldn't happen after Momiji had hugged her once in the garden. 

And, before they knew it…

**_Poof!_**

Momiji's big brown eyes blinked this time, tears dried – gone and forgotten, as he witnessed his bare arms. He blinked again, letting the whole nakedness register in his brain. "Oops!" He said laughingly, a moment later, with pink cheeks, and he collected his garments in his arms. He bounced out of the room, leaving an embarrassed-looking Tohru and two overly exasperated young men behind.

"Well… um…" Tohru had one thing decided already. She needed to visit this issue with Akito later, and she was determined to do it. She wasn't going to back out because the ex-leader looked a little menacing in her eyes—no way. "How have you two been…?" Tohru ventured, dreading the answer.

"Yuki's been trying to cook… again." Kyou grumbled from the doorway, his back still pressed against the wall, and his arms still folded. "So… lucky to be alive."

And, of course, this initiated an immediate retort from Yuki. "Well, next time, you can go hungry, if you don't like it…" He answered snippily. Apparently, his mood definitely had not improved without Tohru around, as she had partially hoped it would.

_'Ah, just like home again…'_ Tohru sweat-dropped visibly.

_Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out who you are _

And if you turned around to see me  
And I was gone  
Should have looked outside your window  
Cause the sun was coming up  
The sun was coming up  
**  
****- Later -**

Conversation had died quickly into an awkward silence, and they had sat in that silence for a long time, each one of them fearful of cutting through the thickness of the air between them. Tensions were still flaring between Yuki and Kyou (as usual) as they glared between each other viciously, only keeping their comments silenced for Tohru's sake.

"You know…" Tohru began. "I have a lot of work to do tonight and…"

It was right about then that Tohru tried to make a discreet escape for a chance to visit Akito. "I'm really happy you two stopped by… really, but I'm going to be pretty busy." She was sure she was contradicting her earlier comment of "nothing to do", but, frankly, she didn't care, and just hoped they didn't realize.

Yuki seemed to take in this information slowly, and took a few quick moments to nod to it. "We'll let you get to your work then, won't we, baka neko?" He asked, throwing a frosty stare the redhead's way.

"Sure, whatever…" He hadn't even heard Tohru. "Kuso nezumi." Kyou quickly added as an afterthought, not to be upped by the rat. But, stuffing his hands in his blue jacket pockets already, he pushed off the wall and made way for the door silently. Yuki followed.

The girl immediately offered to show them to the gate, since the boys decided that Shigure could _surely_ get home by himself. And she did so, bidding them off from Akito's house, the closest apartment to the gates. It wasn't suspicious in the least, and she was enthusiastic about the hugs she wanted to deliver to the both of them.

They didn't protest this time, though, about changing forms because they wanted to hold her _that_ badly. But… as fate would have it, they didn't change this time.

Strange.

_Please don't drive me home tonight  
Cause I don't wanna feel alone_

They hurried off, and that was when Tohru heard an agonized growl emit from Akito's cracked-open window. Alarm filled her—what if Akito was sick again? She hurried around to the door, and threw it open without remembering to knock and kicked off her shoes. She rushed into the room she suspected Akito was in… and stopped in surprise.

Akito was there, all right, but he was doubled over, both hands clamping so tightly at the sides of his head like he wanted to tear off his scalp. She stared for a moment, watching him curl into himself further, and actually tug and pull at his dark hair. What on earth—? She forgot that thought and hustled over to him, not even thinking about calling Hatori-san, and kneeled at his side when he groaned with anguish again.

A hand went to Tohru's mouth when he flinched violently, and she considered trying to speak to him, licking her dry lips—

"Argh!" Akito grunted, and Tohru started when he swayed to the side, hands falling from his hair, and slumped into a surprised Tohru.

Her eyes were like saucers, and her arms immediately went around the young man to support the new weight literally placed on her shoulders. And that was when Akito's eyes snapped open, and his head whipped up to her. His mouth worked for words that didn't seem to form, his azure eyes incredulous.

And that was when, all of the sudden, Tohru found a headache growing and pulsating in the back of her mind.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to _understand_ first!! Akito searched the Honda girl's face for a moment, before letting his head drop in exhaustion, his face drenched in a cool perspiration.

"Girl, you have just made… _the biggest_ mistake… of your entire life." Was the only thing he could muster.

_Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
We were finding out who we are  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
We were finding out who we are  
Who we are  
Who we are_

**A/n: Don't be angry with me. I think I may have contradicted one of my earlier statements in finishing this part that way… but it just seemed like the only way to go. Anyway :) I hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a review that tells me what you think :) **

Senko Tenrou


	7. Chapter Seven

**Curse Me**

**By: Brenko (was Senko Tenrou)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or "Fall To Pieces" by Velvet Revolver.**

**A/n: Meep! Whatever happened to indentations!! X( Since when did they stop this? O, that's awful. Now I'm gonna miss them.**

**Review Responses:**

_Inuyashakougalegolas_ You're right. Everything will be answered… –maniacal laughter– eventually. Thanks for the review.

_Kaeru Soyokaze_ Answers shall arise. But, in the meantime… yay! Hugs :D

_Jaz7_Heh. No one seems to get it. I'll be sure to _try_ to explain clearly this chapter –nod–

_Akuma-river_You'll see. Sorry for the cliffie—I had to end it somewhere :) it just happened to be there…

_Kibethan_Yes. I know –sweatdrop– That's why I was warning you all. I'm having a hard time keeping pace to writing, unfortunately, due to my frequent slums of uninspired-ness. …Um, about that word, I just made it up off the top of my head since I figured out that "uninspiration" isn't in the English language –sigh– I'm gonna have to do something about that, heehee… Anyway, –more sweatdrop– sorry if I disappoint you…?

_Animeprincess1452_:) Thank you. I loved that, too.

_Anonymous: Yumeofthenight: _Thank you –squee– I'll do my best.

_Anonymous: purtymanagirl58: _Don't worry about not signing in—not a problem—I know how you feel; it's tedious. Headaches _are_ a pain –nod– but keep reading and I'll try to explain it all…

_Darkness Sweetheart2000_No problem. I'm updating as soon as I can :)

_Naroki_Um –hides– I know, I know. Awful cliffie… But, otherwise, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I'd be happy to read your stories once I get this dreadful thing out of the way (No, no…I'm _very _confident in my work O:)) Errors are fine, don't worry so much. Practice makes perfect. –Nod–

_Anonymous: cradle to the grave:_ Writing—Ooo… Sesshy plushies. :) Lovely choice.

_Defafaeth Mechqua_I'm taking that you liked it n.n

_Foxgrl991_Meep! No dying, please. Dying reviewers very bad –nod– So… don't die. You gotta see what happens first. Yep, yep, yep.

_Jeweljade_O.O Throwing oneself over a cliff will do no good—you'll never get to see what happens! And, I don't mind how long it takes to review—I'm sure you all have busy lives as well.

_Anonymous: MagicalGirl:_ Yay –not hated– :) I'll try to make this more regular—really, I will, but until I get back on my regular schedule, everything's just so jumbled and… I'll try. And –gulp– take care of myself very well in the process.

_Vampira, the damned: _Getting right on it! 

_Donna Kitsune_O, cool! I did finish tonight after all Thanks for reminding me to finish (though probably unintentionally.)

**Recap**

A hand went to Tohru's mouth when he flinched violently, and she considered trying to speak to him, licking her dry lips—

"Argh!" Akito grunted, and Tohru started when he swayed to the side, hands falling from his hair, and slumped into a surprised Tohru.

Her eyes were like saucers, and her arms immediately went around the young man to support the new weight literally placed on her shoulders. And that was when Akito's eyes snapped open, and his head whipped up to her. His mouth worked for words that didn't seem to form, his azure eyes incredulous.

And that was when, all of the sudden, Tohru found a headache growing and pulsating in the back of her mind.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to _understand_ first!! Akito searched the Honda girl's face for a moment, before letting his head drop in exhaustion, his face drenched in a cool perspiration.

"Girl, you have just made… _the biggest_ mistake… of your entire life." Was the only thing he could muster.

**Chapter Seven**

_"Power does something miraculous to oneself, but only if it is used properly. If that power is applied erroneously, the power is wronged and manipulates in different ways._

_The Sohmas were not always ruled peacefully and fairly (if it can be called that even now). An evil man, a man long before you were even thought of, once dictated over the clan—misused their every being for his own gain, his own happiness, and his own pleasure. The zodiac curse (as we now know it) was not always a curse, but, at one time, a punishment._

_Long ago, Aki-chan, when magic was still profoundly depended upon and widespread across the globe, Sohma leaders punished a family, any family of disobedience or no, with the Sohma's "curse". It devastated most for the rest of their lives, unless their bidding was repaid somehow, and, even then, some never recovered, traumatized from the evil curse that loomed over their family still._

_It was used habitually, so frequently that some had come to know it as a plague that was never to leave their family. And it had._

_Over and over, it was used, soon becoming a unceasing cloud to shroud the poor Sohmas beings from the rest of the world. They were forced to face the facts then. The Sohmas were no longer some ordinary clan, but a cursed family. But, they continued on living, constantly hindered by the cursed punishment forever looming overhead. They hid it, and they hid it well. Every generation, the poor soul of a new Sohma child was smothered by the plague, and punished to a forever suffering under such a foul act._

_But, the Sohma leaders took it hardest. In debt for that evil magician who had dictated for so long, traumatized the Sohmas to no recovery, and forever left his mark in the way Sohma lived their lives from then on, they took on the illness of the Sohma clan—the disease. They took the burden of the Sohma clan on their own shoulders. And it drove them insane._

_Fortunately, the disease was easily passed, though not to another Sohma, but never was the cure spoken aloud. It was simple enough, inverted enough to the Sohmas lives that not one would guess, but plenty would have suspicions._

_A hug. As effortless as it seems, an embrace can pass on this ghastly disease. I leave it to you, my son."_

He could remember his father's words to a letter, recalling it from when he was no older than seven.

It all passed through his head at once, as Tohru Honda stared down at Akito, still supporting his delicate form in her arms. She looked utterly confused, and he was sure he knew why, but he could only smile maliciously. Who knew, maybe it was better this way, after all. She deserved it, anyway. The burden was passed, and they both (whether or not the two of them wanted to or not) knew it.

"You've done your worst, Honda, now the least you could do is let go of me…" He taunted cruelly. He was not a happy camper, no matter how much relief it gave him to allow the longtime burden to be lifted from his shoulders.

"I…" She searched for something intelligent to say, her mouth working wordlessly and eyes searching the room as if it would give her a hint as to what exactly to say. She bit her tongue, though, when Akito cast her a weary glare, and helped him to his feet, despite how he waved her off.

She stood with him, and clasped her hands behind her as Akito made his way back up to the raised floor he usually lounged on. He collapsed into a cross-legged position, and began, "Congratulations, Tohru Honda." He broke out into another wicked grin, his voice dripping with sarcasm that had come with the years of the weight of the Sohma clan on his shoulders. "You've just ruined your life. Welcome to the Sohma family curse."

Tohru's expression faded and her hands slipped to her sides, and she began to feel faint. _'Sohma curse…?'_ Rain poured outside the open windows.

The next thing she knew, Akito was standing in front of her again, and shoving her through the paper doors since she didn't seem to want to move herself.

Tohru collapsed into a heap just short of the already muddy ground before her, thanks to her feet, which, at the moment, seemed unwilling to move for her. She sat there for a moment or two, on her hands and knees, with her head down, trying to regain her equilibrium. Her breathing slowed and her heart beating at its regular pattern, Tohru finally picked herself up, ignoring the sting in her hands and knees.

She somehow made it out of Akito's domain, and back to her own room, before the full effects of all that Akito had relayed to her really took its toll. She slowly slumped down to her bed, lying on her stomach and staring up at the rain through window Yuki had closed, and she had yet to reopen.

Tohru was bound to the Zodiac curse, most officially now.

_It's been a long year  
Since you've been gone  
I've been alone here  
__I've grown old_

_I fall to pieces_  
_I'm falling_  
_Fell to pieces_  
_And I'm still falling_

She would try her hardest, though, she promised. And she went about to it. She pushed herself up to her elbows, deciding that now was not the time to mope. She had just taken on a _huge_ responsibility, and she wasn't about to mess it up. Lifting further, now on her knees, ignoring the ache it made her suffer through doing so, Tohru stared out at the darkening sky, still raining cats and dogs, through her window, and took on a look of determination.

She could do this. Tohru Honda never gave up, and this wouldn't stop her now. She could _so_ do this. …She hoped.

_"Girl, you have just made… _the biggest_ mistake… of your entire life."_

The next thing she was trying to convince herself of was that the position didn't intimidate her, nor did Akito's words. It wouldn't get to her—no way. This wasn't a mistake; this was a new beginning for Tohru Honda, now clan leader of the Sohma family.

She was on her feet now, and determined to do something about her new position. She made it all the way to the door, and pulled it open—to finally let it register that rain was still hammering down, and the sky was already a dark blue in color, masked by even darker, large rain clouds. And she looked down at her clothes; she was soaking wet from wandering back to her own domain in the downpour.

So, wisely, Tohru changed her clothes, discarded the sopping ones, and flopped down on her bed with a small book. This was definitely going in her journal. She had to make sure to tell mom about this one.

Tohru folded back the hard cover of her journal, which held a sunny yellow hue and donned intricate and beautiful, royal blue print of "Tohru Honda" written down the spine, and sifted to a blank page. She sighed softly, knowing subconsciously, somewhere in the back of her mind, that her mother would never hear her. But she still wanted to see her mother again. Just over a year had passed since she died, and she missed her so. Tohru wondered, idly, what her mother would do in a situation like this…

She took the dark blue pen, clipped to the journal, in her hands, and it was only then that she realized the condition of her hands. Scraped up and slightly bloody, but she ignored them. All she wanted to do was write to her mom—she only wanted to tell Kyoko.

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

_I keep a journal of memories  
I'm feeling lonely  
I can't breathe_

A few moments later, however, there was a knock outside Tohru's door, and her journal slapped shut instinctively. Tohru's head lifted to see the door cracked open and a mass of blonde hair and adorable brown eyes poking in the doorway. Momiji was holding an umbrella above his head to escape the onslaught of rain battering down on everything in sight.

Tohru blinked in surprise, waving him in immediately. The little boy let out his umbrella, set it to the side, and rushed inside the rest of the way. He shook his head to get out the last of the rain droplets he'd encountered on the way, and grinned at Tohru.

"Hello, Momiji-chan. What on earth are you doing all the way out here in such weather?" Tohru greeted the blonde-haired boy with a smile anyway, setting the yellow hardback aside. She brushed her hands of invisible dust, despite the smart that the friction caused. And she patted the bed beside her, inviting the rabbit to come sit with her.

"I just wanted to ask how you're time with Kyou-kichi and Yuki-oji went, is all." Momiji answered easily enough, hopping on the bed beside her.

Tohru smiled again at the boy's antics. "Well, thank you, Momiji-chan, but everything went fine. It was really great, seeing them again." She replied, "I'll have to thank Shigure-san for setting this up for us, and maybe I'll make them dinner, just to show how much I appreciate their visit." She reached over and ruffled Momiji's hair, ignoring her own discomfort in the action.

Momiji giggled and grabbed her hand to remove it from his head with both of his own hands. He paused, however, when he saw Tohru's jaw tighten in effort to keep from saying something to protest the action. The way she winced compelled him to make sure she was all right, and he pulled her hand down to his line of sight and flipped it palm up. Blinking for a moment, he had to let it register that there were parallel abrasions—three of them—in the soft skin of her palm, all looking irritated and a little bloody.

He hesitated to look up at Tohru in the face, confused as to why she didn't do something about them, since they looked completely untreated for, and grabbed for the other hand. Unfortunately, the same thing was imprinted and bloodied in that hand as well. "Tohru-chan!" Momiji admonished. "What did you do?"

Tohru blushed and pulled her hands back to her lap. Humiliated, she said, "They're not that bad, Momiji-chan; nothing to worry about."

"I'm getting Ha-san!" Momiji said, instead of replying, and, in a flash, he was gone.

He left Tohru to stare down at her hands in a slight daze. She swiped her hands over the soft fabric of her skirt, wincing as they brushed over her aching knees. So, she was bleeding a little… it was nothing compared to what Akito suffered over the years of his life—she was sure of that for some reason. She could just muttered to herself, "They're really not that bad…"

_Fall to pieces  
I'm falling  
Fell to pieces  
__And I'm still falling_

Momiji returned with the doctor a few minutes later, both soaked since Momiji had been in too much of a rush to grab his umbrella on the way out, and probably pulled Hatori straight out of his chair. He poked at her tender hands, and mumbled some things to himself.

And, after a few moments of observation, he stood, thrusting his hands into his coat pockets, since he was in his usual lab coat. "I'll need to go find some bandages to fix them up," Hatori announced. "Any other injuries you've chosen to ignore, Tohru-san?" There was a hint of dryness in his voice. Apparently Momiji had literally pulled him from his work and he wasn't exactly happy about it.

Tohru shook her head after a moment of hesitation, which, evidently, Hatori and Momiji both overlooked. She had debated on getting Hatori to look at her knees, but she was sure they were just black and blue. There was no warm fluid gushing from them, so… she thought they were all good. Hence her answer, eventually, Hatori nodded silently and left the room, snatching Momiji's umbrella, and went to retrieve the bandages he needed to patch up Tohru's hands.

That left Tohru to fist her hands in her skirt uncomfortably, and Momiji to plop on her desktop and let his legs swing freely. He planted both hands beside him for balance, and looked at the older girl. "Tohru-chan, what'd you do—I mean, what happened to your hands and all?" He asked, trying to seem absent about his question.

She shot him a glance out the corner of her eye, but didn't look over. "I, um… tripped." She lied, hiding her face. Tohru never _could_ keep a straight face while lying, so she played it off as well-planned embarrassment. There wasn't a way she would ever tell Momiji that she, in fact, hadn't exactly tripped.

_The next thing she knew, Akito was standing in front of her again, and shoving her through the paper doors since she didn't seem to want to move herself. _

_Tohru collapsed into a heap just short of the already muddy ground before her, thanks to her feet, which, at the moment, seemed unwilling to move for her. She sat there for a moment or two, on her hands and knees, with her head down, trying to regain her equilibrium. Her breathing slowed and her heart beating at its regular pattern, Tohru finally picked herself up, ignoring the sting in her hands and knees._

"So, you're okay, though?" Momiji asked next, while Tohru half-listened.

She nodded to him, only slightly. She was already reverting to the mulling she had been bordering on not too long ago. Tohru shot him a half-smile. "I'm fine," She resisted the urge to rub the back of her neck nervously, anticipating the pain that would come with the action.

They were both relieved when Hatori returned, because of the awkward silence they had lapsed into as soon as Tohru began zoning out. He took her hand, one by one, and bandaged them securely, letting the silence roll on as he did so. Hatori wasn't about to begin conversation, just to have Momiji babble in his ear about it hours later. When he finished plastering her hands, he stood again, and, this time, turned to Momiji. "Momiji, if you would leave Tohru-san and I be, I'd like to speak with her in private."

"Aww, but Ha-san…!"

"Momiji. Say goodbye." Hatori said, his voice steely. "I'll meet you back at my office in a few moments." And the brown-eyed boy looked like he was going to protest for a few fleeting seconds, but he hopped off the desk and ran over to hug Tohru goodbye.

Strangely, Tohru's first instinct, when she saw Momiji reach out to embrace her around the shoulders, was to pull away, and refuse his request for a goodbye hug. But, under better judgment, and for the little boy's sake, she allowed it. And she paid for it, when an agonizing pain ripped through her mind. She clenched her eyes shut, and pulled away quickly, forcing her eyes back open, and forcing herself to look natural. Why on—why had that physically _hurt_ her? Was this—could this have been what Akito was talking about?

Momiji made for his leave, and Hatori settled himself at the foot of Tohru's bed, while the girl pulled her knees to her chest, still trying to shake the pain resonating in her head. "Tohru-san," Ha-san began, and Tohru forced her eyes to focus on the older man, "I know taking on this kind of responsibility is awfully hard for you—"

Tohru was compelled to say, somewhere deep, that he _didn't _know, that he _couldn't_ know what kind of "responsibility is awfully hard." She had a vague hunch that no one outside the clan leaders had _ever _felt such responsibility as this.

"—But that's no reason for you to ignore your own health. Leaving those cuts like that, open and vulnerable to just about any germ out there, isn't going to help you at all in the long run. No matter how big a responsibility you're taking on, Tohru-san, you can't do this to yourself. Health comes before work, okay?"

Tohru only nodded. She didn't know how else to reply.

"That's all," Hatori said, standing once again, "I just wanted you to know that you're not the only one here, so you shouldn't feel so overwhelmed." He made his way to the door, "We're here to help, remember." And, without another word, he was gone.

"You can't help me." It was the only thing Tohru could come up with. Unbeknownst to herself, she'd spoken aloud, and alerted Hatori's listening ears, just outside her door.

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

After Tohru informed a few Sohmas that she was going to Shigure's house the next day after school, and Hatori was informed by the gossiping Sohmas, Tohru found herself walking home with Yuki and Kyou, like every other day since she had moved to the Sohma estate. But, this time, she didn't make to stop at the estate gates. Yuki and Kyou both noted this with curiosity, as they both halted like usual.

"Wait a second…" Kyou started in perplexity.

Yuki continued for him, "Honda-san, shouldn't you… be heading inside?"

Tohru stopped, and turned around to grin at them. "I was—I was hoping that I could visit you guys for a while tonight, if that's okay." She clasped her hands behind her back, and her gaze immediately fell downcast. She felt like she was intruding by asking to visit where she once lived again. It wasn't her place to go anymore, and she should know that—but, when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, she looked up to see Yuki standing before her, his face placid. (Kyou was just behind him, slightly to the side, with his hands deep in his pockets. He looked a little sulky.)

"Honda-san," Yuki said, calling for her attention, and her eyes turned back to the dark-haired boy, "We would love to have you back at Shigure's house for the evening." A smile, that he hoped was returned, graced his features.

He was obliged, but Tohru inched away from Yuki, inconspicuously trying to hide her blush. Being in close quarters with Yuki and Kyou did strange things to her.

She suddenly turned away from the two, determinedly looking down the road. "Well..." She prompted, clutching her briefcase from school in both hands. "Um, let's go." Tohru announced, pacing her way between the two boys' still forms, and down the sidewalk, knowing they would soon follow. Soon, footfalls echoed behind her, and Tohru smiled.

_All the years I've tried  
With more to go  
Will the memories die  
I'm waiting_

"Shigure-san!"

The man's head poked out from the crack in the shoji door. "Yes?" His eyes locked on the main door, as it slid open, and three figures appeared in the doorway. Yuki, Kyou... and, "Tohru-kun! Good to see you!" He got to his feet instantly, to go greet the young girl. "What brings you here, shouldn't you be at the est—? Ack!" He never got to finish his sentence, choked at the neck and pulled back to the ground when Mii-chan took his collar and yanked ruthlessly.

"Good afternoon, Mii-chan!" Tohru greeted instantly.

"Shigu-u-u-re-e-e... you promised your manuscript _today_—Hello, Tohru-san!—so get working, Sohma!" The editor rebuked malevolently. The teens could only see an outline of a scary-looking Mii towering over Shigure, who was bent far over his work, humming under his breath.

A nervous laughter erupting all around, Kyou moved to make his way up to the roof, silently, while Yuki just watched the girl. "Um... so!" Tohru clapped her hands together. "I guess I had better start dinner, huh?" She asked with a grin.

Tohru found her way around the kitchen with ease. And soon she was cooking up a delicious meal for her "family." But she never expected that they'd have company.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE, ORANGE TOP?"

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YANKEE! GET OFF OUR PROPERTY BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

Tohru worked obliviously to this feud, just outside, where Arisa Uotani and Kyou Sohma stood, staring each other down as if looks could kill. The blonde-haired girl, just barely held back by Saki Hanajima's grip, looked murderous.

Though Tohru didn't hear, Yuki noticed, and he found himself in the doorway, watching the two square it off somberly. He crossed his arms across his stomach, and frowned at the redhead. "Let Uotani-san go, Hanajima-san. You can't prevent this."

Hana's mysterious, purple orbs flitted to the dark-haired boy in the doorway, matching his expression. But she let go of Arisa. Carefully, she let Uo's arm slip from her fingers, leaving the blonde to barrel towards Kyou, who stood his ground bravely. And, Arisa collided with Kyou—

_Will I find you  
Can I find you  
We're falling down  
I'm falling_

Inside, Tohru dropped the knife she was chopping vegetables with when her hands began to quake violently. Then, a sharp pain erupted in her temple, lancing through her mind, and her hands immediately clasped around her head. She groaned painfully under her breath; Tohru wasn't about to be a bother, even if she wasn't sure that she wasn't dying. Her knees gave out below her, and second later, she found herself on her knees against the cold, tile, kitchen floor. Her forehead thumped against the cabinet over and over again in a hope to dull the pain still sharp in her head. Tohru hissed in pain again, going over all the possibilities. One memory came to mind, however:

_They hurried off, and that was when Tohru heard an agonized growl emit from Akito's cracked-open window. Alarm filled her—what if Akito was sick again? She hurried around to the door, and threw it open without remembering to knock and kicked off her shoes. She rushed into the room she suspected Akito was in… and stopped in surprise._

_Akito was there, all right, but he was doubled over, both hands clamping so tightly at the sides of his head like he wanted to tear off his scalp. She stared for a moment, watching him curl into himself further, and actually tug and pull at his dark hair. What on earth—? She forgot that thought and hustled over to him, not even thinking about calling Hatori-san, and kneeled at his side when he groaned with anguish again._

_A hand went to Tohru's mouth when he flinched violently, and she considered trying to speak to him, licking her dry lips._

**- Outside -**

—And there was a large poof of smoke that surrounded both Uo and Kyou.

Both Saki and Yuki watched indifferently, disappointment flashing in the boy's eyes. Arisa eyes were like saucers when Kyou's clothes floated down into her lap, and an orange cat burrowed out of his black t-shirt. He laid his head on his paws, his face deadpan. "Oh, shit."

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

Still on the floor, her head knocked against the cabinet one last time, and her head fell into her lap in agony. Another tear leaked out of her eye and she fisted her hands in the masses of silky, brown locks on her head. "What is this? Make it stop." She breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Help me." No one was around, though.

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down  
All alone I fall to pieces_

**A/n: Okay, so I didn't exactly explain _everything_, but I hope this straightens some things out for you all. Review please!**

**Brenko**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Curse Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or the song: Sun, by Mae.**

**A/n #1: It's been just about a year since I updated this, huh? I know I have no right, but I apologize an infinite amount of times for how long it's taken me to get my groove back. I was hoping the summer vacation would help me... but then school just seemed to get more and more difficult with my advanced classes. Imagine that, right? Ha.**

**A/n #2: I feel as if I no longer reserve the right to do the old review replies for this chapter because of my terribly, horribly, maddeningly increasing absences from this story. I'm so sorry you guys. I hope people out there might still plan to read. Thank you sooooo much, babes. X3333**

**A/n#3: And. I would like to apologize in advance for any extreme OOC-ness in these characters. I've been writing too much fiction for my own good, and though it comes more naturally to me now than fan fiction, I'd really, really like to try for you guys to finally finish this crappy thing. But that DOESN'T, by annnnny means, mean I'm going to rush this.  
Like, seriously. At all.**

**Recap**

—And there was a large poof of smoke that surrounded both Uo and Kyou.

Both Saki and Yuki watched indifferently, disappointment flashing in the boy's eyes. Arisa eyes were like saucers when Kyou's clothes floated down into her lap, and an orange cat burrowed out of his black t-shirt. He laid his head on his paws, his face deadpan. "Oh, shit."

-

Still on the floor, her head knocked against the cabinet one last time, and her head fell into her lap in agony. Another tear leaked out of her eye and she fisted her hands in the masses of silky, brown locks on her head. "What is this? Make it stop." She breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Help me." No one was around, though.

**Chapter Eight**

_I'm a mess, I guess.  
It's what I asked for, it's what I needed.  
Well, you know me better than that,  
or at least you did and something happened.  
But once again something's happened.  
The confidence you held in us  
is the rope we almost hung ourselves with.  
At times I wonder if we really took the steps  
to break right through it._

Yuki watched Uotani-san scramble away from the orange cat in her lap in horror a few seconds later, his pale face stony. This was bound to happen sooner or later. But he couldn't help but wish it hadn't happened so soon. Poor Honda-san. She had only just taken on the burden of the Sohma clan, and already she would have to deal with the most difficult situation he could imagine.

Her friends. He didn't want to see how she would take this. What if... What if she were forced to take her friends' memories away? Yuki couldn't imagine Tohru's guilt.

However, his eyes suddenly flickered down to the orange cat, which only Yuki presently knew as Kyou, and he started. His eyes widened a fraction, a memory flooding him.

_A small Yuki ran with the other children of the Sohma family, coincidently family members that had no knowledge of the Zodiac curse that Yuki was under. He was having so much fun. He couldn't recall the last time he was allowed out to have fun with children his own age._

_Even though he knew he had to be extremely careful in this game of tag that he was partaking in, he couldn't help but enjoy him self, laugh a little._

_But, suddenly, practically the moment he closed his eyes to blink, a child collided into his back, fell backwards on their rear and looked around in bewilderment as a colorful puff of smoke and a 'poof' erupted around them. _

_Groaning, little Yuki felt the uncomfortable sensation of his being reconfiguring itself in seconds take place. When the smoke receded, a little, gray mouse was all that was left in the pile of Yuki's garments._

_Children turned to stare at the disturbance... and took off running. Screaming for their parents. Crying. Wailing._

_Yuki, like the children, scurried off desperately, in the other direction. When he heard another shriek... of pain? From... Akito's abode? The rat scampered towards the nearest window, and scaled the rough siding. With much effort, he was able to push away the wooden shutters framing the window slightly enough for him to squeeze through._

_Akito was sitting cross-legged on the platform he was practically always found sitting on, his heads in his hands; his knuckles were white with the tightness of the fists he had in his dark hair. He certainly looked to be in pain—_

_Yuki felt the tingle in his entire body that was to mean that he was transforming back and he had no time to get away. He had just hopped of the windowsill when another rather noisy transformation took place, and once the colored smoke fled out the window, Yuki found himself shivering on the cold floor of Akito's dwelling._

_His leader looked visibly comforted by this transformation, although he didn't seem to have even registered the sounds around him; his fists had loosened from his hair and fell to his lap and a long sigh of relief had fallen from his lips the moment the smoke cleared, though his breath was quick and rather irregular._

_The other boy looked up at Yuki rather harshly, menacing-looking even with his fatigue clear. He raised an accusing finger his way._

_"You—you did this!"_

Yuki broke away from the memory before the torture he was put through could come back to mind.

He looked towards the house. If Tohru was now the leader, then... could she...? She wouldn't be going through what Akito had, would she? Yuki cast a quick glance at Kyou and Arisa, who barely took notice that he was a cat anymore and was screaming at him again, and then to Saki, who didn't look surprised at all at these happenings. As if she already knew. And with the dark, rather meaningful look she shot him a moment later, shivering, Yuki knew his guess was right.

Seemingly casually, he made to go inside, wondering if Tohru was, indeed, suffering through this moment.

As he stood frozen in the kitchen doorway, seeing Tohru in a heap on the floor in pain, he heard the faint sound of Kyou transforming from his cat form. Oh Lord, that would mean he was naked by now.—And here it came... He heard Uotani-san shriek, probably from the horrors of Kyou and naked being put together in the same sentence. He was embarrassed for his cousin.

Guilt came over Yuki when Tohru didn't immediately stir after wilting with relief when Kyou transformed back. He made to kneel in front of her, worry overcoming him. Why did this have to happen to her, of all the people he cherished close to his heart, why the nicest he'd ever met?

He had to do something.

Finally thinking enough to react, Yuki scooped the girl up and carried her up to her the room where she used to reside. Her bed still lay there, unused but still in good condition. Yuki laid her down there, kneeling at her bedside.

Why, of all the Sohmas capable, did he and Kyou have to be the cause? Thinking back, Yuki knew he had had the perfect time to stop everything, to prevent the transformation. He didn't want to be put the blame for this, for hurting Honda-san.

Staring down at her lidded eyes, Yuki closed his own just long enough to imagine Tohru's beautiful blue depths sparkling with laughter again. His dark eyes opened to see tear streaks still marring her cheeks and he had the sudden urge to thumb them away. His hands reacted to the temptation before his mind had the common sense to tell him not to.

Her eyes blinked open the moment his thumb brushed over her soft lips, an action that he had taken forever to convince himself he wouldn't do. Her sapphire beauties for eyes flickered his way and he could do nothing but to blink back at her.

"Sohma-kun?"

Yuki finally, slowly pulled away from Tohru's face. "Good morning, Honda-san," He greeted softly even though nightfall was fast approaching. Did she remember what happened? Could she explain to _him_ what exactly happened?—Why? "Are you feeling well?"

Tohru barely nodded, humming an unintelligible answer that he could only interpret as 'yes.'

Yuki tilted his head at her when she let her eyes fall closed again; good, she should rest. Perhaps she was wondering how she traveled from the cold kitchen floor to her warm, cozy room that Shigure had supplied for her when she moved in permanently. Or, so they had hoped was permanent. His fingers itched to trail the soft curves of her face once again, but her resisted, placing his hands in his lap and waiting patiently for her eyes to inch open again.

To look at only him. To deny her duties at the Sohma estate. To come back to them. Spend time with them. Time with _him_.

He missed her so. They all did, here at Shigure's. One can only tolerate the dog for so long. Yuki leaned over the edge of her bed, his head in his hands and posture slack and nearly nonexistent, sighing.

_I know that there were better days,  
but to see the light and to feel the rays.  
Life was always back and forth  
and we were idling or making useless progress.  
Waiting for the rain to stop.  
Destination: beautiful.  
Seems that I'm still waiting for the sun.  
Someday will come back to us, if you're willing let it go.  
Why won't you just let this be your sun?  
It seems like yesterday we had the world our way.  
But some day we're heading for destruction._

Suddenly, there was a thundering through the house, and moments later, a half naked Kyou, struggling to pull his shirt over his head, dashed by with horrorstricken features. And Yuki started in surprise, rising immediately when he realized what a state that Hanajima-san and Uotani-san must both be in. With one last look at Honda-san, he left the room, letting the door softly click closed behind him.

_I'll ask you "What in the world should we do?"  
This light is green our break is through.  
Are we not trying or are we trying too hard?  
Well, you know I never want to miss,  
I hold on tight and reminisce.  
But it's bittersweet to me._

He raced down the stairs, after he made sure that Kyou was gone, out of sight, and safely away from the terrible clutches of Uotani- and Hanajima-san, and right into the pandemonium downstairs.

Uotani-san was barely a step away from strangling and doing away with Shigure, who had his hands raised in innocence, as he'd obviously missed the mayhem that had only just occurred. Saki was at Arisa's side, though she did nothing to stop the heated words that dripped like poison from her blonde friend's lips.

"You're one of them, too?" Arisa was demanding of the Dog, who looked confused and rather fearful for his life. Yuki, however, had a feeling that Shigure had an idea of what Uotani-san was speaking of, by the horror on his face.

"Now, now..." Shigure attempted to say, fumbling over his words. Yuki observed how he took careful, discreet steps backwards, clearly fearing Arisa's wrath. The rat understood well how he must be feeling.

"Uotani-san?" Yuki interrupted, bravely stepping between the high school student and the cowering dog.

"You..." Arisa acknowledged the dark-haired boy. She took a step back, as if she felt outnumbered by the two Sohmas before her, but quickly regained her ground. Saki, beside her, did not join her as it seemed that Uo would have liked, and never let her eyes stray from Yuki's face. They bore in to him and unsettled him, made him feel as if she could read his mind, something no one would feel comfortable with—obviously.

"I always knew there was something about the Sohmas." Arisa was saying. "I always knew you guys were freaks! The signs were always there. Is it all of you? Do you _all _turn into cats—like a freaking magic trick or something!" She was backing away again, slowly and cautiously, as if she was a cornered animal ready to pounce. "Does she know! Does Tohru know what freak shows you are, you and the Orange Top and—?"

As if on cue, Tohru stumbled through the rice paper door, one hand on her head. A cherry red Kyou was on her free hand, his eyes anywhere but on the occupants of the yard.

"So the _cat_ got rid of his ears, huh?" Uo spat scornfully, despite Tohru's weak protest from across the yard. Kyou fumed beside her, but did nothing. "Get out of the way, you freak of nature," Arisa hissed at the orange-haired boy, and for a moment, Kyou held his ground in between the two of them, until he felt Tohru's hand at his elbow. He moved out of the way, _only_ because Tohru obviously wanted him to.

Arisa and Tohru came face to face, and while Tohru struggled to smile cordially at her fuming friend, the blonde only observed her pained, exhausted features.

Uo's arms immediately flung around her friend a moment later, as if she hadn't seen Tohru in years and years. "Tohru-chan, what did they do to you? You look terrible!" She pilled away from Tohru only slightly, held her at arm's length. Her hands gently gripped each side of her best friend's face. "Tohru-chan? You're coming home with me. Now."

And without another word or glance at the Sohmas, Arisa led Tohru from the porch and down the path with Saki, Tohru too weak to resist and the Sohmas too shocked and confused to do anything to stop them.

_When time stands still as it's trapped inside  
the letterbox you gave back to me.  
But I'm the one who keeps on reading.  
But I'm the one who wants to let it go.  
I'm the first to speak.  
You're the last to know.  
Another scene that we're creating,  
I need to know if we're still making useless progress._

**A/n: Yeah. I know. It's totally short. But it's finally what I wanted from this chapter, so I dare not change it.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, loves. X3**


End file.
